Spontaneous Friendship
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Kenshin has just moved from Kyoto and spends some time with his previous roommate. What happens when he meets that roommate's little sister?
1. Spontaneous Friends

Chapter 1: Spontaneous Friendship

"Kaoru what are you doing?"

"Stuffing my face full of cheerios in anger. If those cats next door do not stop their custody battle I am seriously going to castrate one of them." She huffed out between mouthfuls. Misao tried to calm her friend down.

"Now now don't get so angry. The guy's moving out anyway. He and his cats will be gone in two days. And we get our new neighbor."

"I guess that's one thing to look forward to." Kaoru put aside her bag of cheerios and sat down next to her friend. "So what are you doing? Chatting with Aoshi again?"

"Can I help it? Oh by the way he apparently knows the guy moving in next door."

"Really?"

"Yep, names Kenshin Himura." Misao answered as she read what Aoshi had just typed. "Now go scat, I like these conversations to be private you know." Kaoru smiled and stood up.

"Then I think I'm going to head out. I might as well stop by Sano's place." With a new goal, this one presumably less violent, Kaoru grabbed her purse and headed out.

It was a nice day, a lovely summer day. Especially since she had vacation, granted it wasn't paid, but at least she had it. Humming a random tune to herself, Kaoru crossed the street and walked the couple blocks to her brother's apartment. When she arrived she knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Uh Hello." A confused redhead opened the door. He really wasn't expecting a random girl to show up at the door.

"Is Sano there?" Kaoru noticed the expression on the red head's face and decided to take things into her own hands. She pushed past the man at the door and walked into the apartment. "Sano, who's this guy at your door?" Moments later Sano appeared from his bedroom scowling.

"God Missy don't yell."

"Good morning to you too."

"Say how'd you get in anyway? I don't remember unlocking the door." Sano asked as he scratched the back of his head thoughtfully.

"He let me in." Kaoru pointed to the other person present in the room. "So who is he anyway?"

"Kenshin Himura." The man answered from behind her. The name sounded familiar to her but she brushed the thought aside. She turned and Kenshin held out his hand which Kaoru shook.

"Kaoru Kamiya. May I ask what your relation is to my idiotic rooster head of a brother over there?"

"I was his roommate in Kyoto." Kenshin answered. Wanting to know more about this girl in front of him, he decided to spark a conversation. "So you're a lot different from the stories."

"Stories? What stories?" Kaoru asked as she glared at her brother.

"Oh nothing just stories. Like the one about you dying your hair blond but it going purple. Funny though, it looks black now, did you dye it back?" He could see Kaoru fuming and thoroughly enjoyed it. She was Sano's little sister alright. Meanwhile Sano was desperately trying to fend off his angry sister.

"I was drunk and he took advantage of me." Unfortunately that line could be interpreted two ways.

"Ew Sano. That was a mental picture I did not need of my brother." Kaoru backed away and sat down on her brother's couch. "Can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure, but I have to leave soon so it'll just be you and Kenshin."

"Is that okay with you then?" Kaoru asked turning to Kenshin. "For me to stay here?" Kenshin merely shrugged his shoulders. Who was he to oppose her? After all, since seeing her anger, he decided he would definitely not want to be on the receiving end of it anytime soon.

So here she was pretending to sleep while she waited for Kenshin to do something or wake her up. Instead she was startled when Kenshin spoke up to her.

"How long are you going to fake sleeping?" Deciding to wake up Kaoru opened her eyes.

"As long as I want."

"Well I'm bored and I want to do something. So if you would care to join me rather than be left alone in this thing Sano calls an apartment I suggest getting up." Kaoru sighed before following Kenshin's instructions.

"How about lunch?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure."

"Well then get ready, I know this amazing resteraunt. Let's go." Kenshin smirked. Sano's little sister was really something.

"Okay."

"Are you ready?" Kaoru asked as she got up and headed to the door. Nodding Kenshin came and joined her as Kaoru led the way to the Akabeko. It wasn't the classiest resteraunt in town but it was the one with a homely feel. Kaoru knew the people there and the people there knew her. She walked inside and was greeted by a waiter she recognized.

"Hello Yahiko-chan." Yahiko growled as he led Kaoru and her guest to an empty table.

"I'm not Yahiko-chan busu. Who's this?" he asked noticing her guest.

"Kenshin Himura. He's Sano's friend."

"Wonder how long he'll be able to stay with you."

"What's that supposed to mean Yahiko?" Kaoru growled out as the waiter snickered.

"Anyway, here are the menus. I'll be back soon but first what do you want to drink?"

"A coke for me." Kenshin replied.

"Water." Kaoru answered. Nodding, Yahiko walked away from the table.

"So how do you know him?" Kenshin asked deciding to make small talk.

"Yahiko and I grew up learning Kendo together. So what are you getting?" She figured she should lead the guy into eating the good stuff, and warn him of any bad orders.

"I think the beef pot? You?"

"The same." There was silence for a while before Kaoru asked something. "Do you like cats?"

"What?" Kenshin stared at the lady across from him. In just the few hours that he'd known her she was spouting out spontaneous thoughts at random.

"See my next door neighbor has these cats and they're annoying as hell." She explained. "So I've been tempted all day to call him or bang on his door to get him to shut them up."

"Are they really that annoying?"

"You bet." Yahiko came up again and took their orders making some more snide comments to Kaoru who threatened to teach him a lesson. When he was gone she decided to continue their previous conversation.

"So anyway, you haven't answered my question." Kenshin though about it for a while before replying.

"I don't particularly but if someone I know has them I do like playing with them I guess. And kittens are much better."

"I completely agree."

"Now I have a question for you." Kenshin stated.

"Shoot."

"Are you always this spontaneous?"

"Not really. Just when I'm bored."

"That hurts you know."

"What?"

"The part where you said I was boring company."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did."

"Prove it."

"You answered that you were only spontaneous when you were bored."

"Yes but I was bored when we were waiting for our orders so I had to be spontaneous. You're not boring, silences are."

"I see. I'll try being more talkative from now on whenever in your presence."

"And I shall hold you to the word."

"Deal." Kenshin smiled and held out his hand which Kaoru shook.

"Deal." Yahiko came back then with the two orders.

"Enjoy your meal." Then turning to Kenshin he added, "While you can." Yahiko quickly disappeared before Kaoru could say anything about his snide remark. After a while she broke the silence that had settled over the table when they were eating.

"So how do you know Sano?"

"Other than being his roommate?" Kaoru nodded her head as she eagerly helped herself to her lunch. "Sano and I met through Soujiro. He informed me that Sano needed a roommate and I was too poor to get a full apartment to myself so we ended up moving together."

"You know Soujiro?"

"He's my cousin." Kaoru formulated an Oh in response.

"So are you living with Sano again?"

"Sort of. I found an apartment but the owner's moving out in two days. Until then I'm stuck with Sano."

"Oh. What brings you here?"

"My Uncle. He apparently feels that his son isn't fit to take over his business so I'm forced to."

"Business?"

"Ever heard of Seijuro corporations?"

"You're going to take over that?" Kaoru asked shocked. That was one of the biggest companies in all of Japan. "But I thought his daughter was?"

"She was supposed to after her brother but she's already married and has daughters of her own to take care of."

"So you're the next option." Kaoru concluded as she laid her chopsticks down.

"What about you?" Kenshin inquired.

"I'm a teacher at Seiju High School."

"Teacher?"

"Yes I teach animal castration to kindergartners." Kenshin choked on his lunch and downed his coke to stop the coughing.

"Excuse me?"

"You know I teach biology to ninth graders." It took Kenshin a moment but he laughed as he got it.

"Nice."

"Why thank you. Say how old are you?"

"Thirty three."

"No way that makes you an entire seven years older than me. And-" Kaoru swallowed the bite she had taken, "are you lying to me?"

"Nope. Born on June 2nd 1975. Here" Kenshin pulled out his wallet and showed Kaoru his driver's license. "Say's so right there."

"You are thirty three!"

"Told you." Kaoru huffed and noticed that their lunches were finished.

"Shall we pay?"

"Why not, But Kaoru-" Kaoru looked back up at her tablemate, "I'll pay."

"Why? Don't go all chivalrous on me now. I've always hated it when guys do that."

"No, I'm merely returning a favor."

"What favor?"

"Bringing me here and giving me some of the best company I've had in a while."

"That's good to know." Kaoru replied, "You're quite enjoyable company too." Kenshin placed the money for their meal on the table and stood up.

"Coming?" Kaoru grabbed her things and followed Kenshin as he left the resteraunt. They were walking in a companionable silence until Kenshin began speaking. "No spontaneous thoughts right now?"

"No, I surprisingly like this silence." Kaoru admitted truthfully. "Say Kenshin," Kaoru stopped as she said his name, it had a wonderful ring to it. "What do you want to do now?"

"I was going to go back to the apartment. This is the right way isn't it?"

"Yeah, here I'll take you there. If Sano's there I'd like to talk with him." They continued walking as her head was filled with thoughts. Finally, she voiced out one of them. "Have I met you before?" Kenshin, taken aback by the question, turned to Kaoru.

"No."

"Funny, it seems as if I've known you all my life. I know that sounds cliché and whatnot but it does. It's weird in a way but I don't know how else to say it." They had reached the apartment now and Kenshin opened the unlocked door. That sight that greeted his and Kaoru's eyes was amusing to say the least. A frustrated Sano was begging for something from an angry Megumi. Kaoru had met Megumi two years ago. She had been and still was Sano's neighbor.

"Apologize Rooster head."

"I'm sorry Megumi, please give it back."

"That won't work." Megumi stated. It was then that she noticed the two bystanders. "Oh hello Kaoru, Ken-san. How are you two?"

"Fine," Kaoru answered for the both of them, too busy trying not to laugh that she ignord Megumi's familiarity with Kenshin. "What did he do now?"

"Took me to lunch and embarrassed me when he had no money to pay. But," Megumi held up the picture she had in her hands, "I found this and decided to use it for my own purposes." There was an evil glint in Megumi's eyes as she held up the picture. It was the picture of Sano cross-dressing last year when he'd lost a bet to Yahiko.

"Hmm, potential blackmail. Good idea Megumi." Kenshin stated speaking up for the first time. Sano glared but Kenshin just grinned at him. "Serves you right." He then turned to Kaoru, "How about we go and leave these two? I think Megumi will take good care of Sano."

"I will." Megumi replied as Kenshin led Kaoru away. When they were on the street Kenshin looked at his companion.

"Where do you want to go now Kaoru?"

"My apartment. I want you to meet Misao."

**So what do you guys think? Please review!**


	2. Don't you love your cousins

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy **

Chapter 2: Don't you love your Cousins

So here he was following the charismatic girl to her apartment. This wasn't exactly in his plans for the day, but Kenshin didn't seem to mind. He thought he recognized the way they were going and affirmed it when he was being led to his new apartment. Wondering where this was leading he followed the spontaneous girl and let out a sputtered gasp seeing where she lived.

"You live here?"

"Yes," Kaoru turned around and shot Kenshin a questioning glance, "Do you find something wrong with me living here? I'm sorry but I can't move." Kenshin bit his cheek to hold in his laughter at the honest answer.

"Here's fine." Behind Kaoru the door opened to reveal Misao.

"Hey Kaoru."

"Misao." Kaoru turned to her roommate and dragged Kenshin with her inside. "This is Kenshin. Kenshin this is my roommate Misao."

"I'm not just her roommate," Misao added, "I'm her best friend since sixth grade."

"Nice to meet you." Kenshin held out his hand and Misao shook it.

"Say, what's your full name?" Misao asked Kenshin. He sat down on the couch next to Kaoru as Misao grabbed a seat in an armchair.

"Kenshin Himura." The smaller girl gasped before getting up and approaching her friend.

"Kaoru do you who that is?" Kaoru shook her head wondering what Misao was talking about. "That's our new neighbor." Misao continued pointing a finger at Kenshin.

"What?"

"Don't you remember what I told you this morning?" Kaoru's mouth formed into a silent Oh as she processed this information. Now that her roommate mentioned it, she did remember the conversation from the morning.

"You knew this Kenshin." Kaoru turned to him and glared accusingly. "And you never told me."

"I didn't know till two minutes ago." Kenshin defended.

"Well that can't be helped now can it." Kaoru smiled. "Nice to meet you, neighbor." Then she paused and added, "Do you have any cats?"

"No."

"Good."

Kenshin sighed. That incident had occurred well over a week ago and he was personally glad to be going home. It had been a stressful day, to top off the stressful week. Couldn't his uncle have guided him in some things before letting him take over the company? Walking down the hall to his apartment he was surprised to see Kaoru outside his door.

"Hello."

"Hi Kenshin."

"Can I ask why you're outside this door?"

"I left my keys inside my apartment, Misao's out with Aoshi, and my stupid brother refuses to pick up the phone. Can I come over?" Kenshin lightly brushed past Kaoru and unlocked the door.

"Come in. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, but I am kind of hungry."

"Then I'll make dinner."

"What? You can cook?" Kaoru stated, or sputtered, as she walked into Kenshin's apartment. It was still a bit unorganized but seemed cozy. She was taking in her surroundings and nearly missed Kenshin's reply to her answer.

"Yes I can cook. How do you think I put up with two years of Sano?"

"Point taken but," Kaoru turned to Kenshin and frowned at him. "Your clothes don't seem comfortable so I refuse to eat anything you cook in that. And," she continued, "Are you sure it's okay to make dinner for me?"

"Quite," Kenshin let out with a smile. "You see," he continued as he undid his tie and took off his jacket, "I love to cook." He threw his discarded clothing on the sofa and made his way to the kitchen.

"Do you? Well then I shall make myself busy over there," her eyes took in the highly disorganized bookshelves, "Kenshin, how many books do you have?"

"A lot." Kaoru nodded her head in consent as she dropped her bag on the sofa.

"Can I play some music? I don't feel like talking, because my throat is starting to hurt." Without waiting for Kenshin's consent she put her CD into the stereo. Then she turned her attention to the bookshelves.

"Who are they?" Kenshin asked after a while thoroughly enjoying the music.

"Death Cab for Cutie, they're good aren't they?"

"Yes. I don't know how to describe them but they sound amazing."

"Misao bought it for me about two weeks ago. I've been addicted ever since. Say Kenshin, you like history a lot don't you?"

"How'd you figure out?" he asked from the kitchen.

"All these history books and historic novels." Her talking stopped as she stared at another book. "And you have so many classics too. I envy your library."

"I don't think it's a library yet."

"You have about five hundred books here. It's a mini library."

"They're not all mine though."

"Then whose are they?"

"My mother's. She loved to read."

"She sounds like a nice person." Kaoru continued shelving away the books as she marveled at the quality and quantity of the books. "I am jealous." In the kitchen she heard Kenshin chuckle.

"Don't be. You're welcome to use this library anytime."

"Really?" Kaoru couldn't hold in her excitement. "I'll be here every day then. My summer won't be boring after all." She was about to reach into a box and pull out more books when she noticed something. "Kenshin what's in this box?"

"Which one?"

"The one that's long and rectangular and brown and black."

"You can open it and find out yourself."

"But curiosity killed the cat. You won't kill me if I find some secret inside it will you?"

"No, because satisfaction brought the cat back and I don't think I'd like having your ghost haunt me for killing you."

"Are you saying I'd make a bad ghost?"

"No. I'm just saying that people would call me insane seeing me having conversations with a ghost."

"That hurts you know." Kaoru put the box down and made her way to the kitchen. "Your reputation's more important than my friendship."

"Now, I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"I was merely pointing out that talking to a ghost would not be good for Seijuro corporations chairman in the eyes of the public."

"Well, I'll haunt your apartment then."

"That sounds fair. Now," Kenshin looked up at Kaoru, "didn't you want to see the inside of the box." Nodding, Kaoru went back to the living room and opened the box.

"You own a sakabato?"

"Yes."

"Then you know kendo?"

"Yes."

"Are you free tomorrow?" Kenshin was surprised by her question, but brushed it off as another one of her spontaneous thoughts.

"I am."

"Then come to our dojo. I want to see your style."

"Dojo?"

"Yes. It's not bad wanting to spar someone right?"

"No. I'll go."

"You will?" Kenshin nodded his head seeing Kaoru at the kitchens doorstep.

"Now, how about dinner? I'm almost done." he stated turnign the stove off.

"Of course. That food smells heavenly and I'm really hungry."

Kaoru was out of breath after her match with Kenshin. He was good but that wasn't what irked her. It was the fact that she could feel Kenshin holding back and yet she felt winded.

"What style is that?"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. And yours?"

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. It's a style that uses the sword to protect."

"Protect?"

"Yes." Kaoru stated.

"It's a bit naïve don't you think?" Kenshin asked as he watched Yahiko teach some beginning students. There was a short pause before Kaoru answered.

"It may be but it was my fathers dying legacy. I'd like to preserve it as much as I can."

"I see. How long do you plan on staying here?"

"For a while. Some of the advanced students should be coming in soon and I need to teach them. Then I might spar with Yahiko for a bit."

"Can I stick around?"

"You can stay here as long as you want." Kaoru got up and headed to her students. An hour passed by since Kenshin had sparred with Kaoru and he found himself watching the graceful woman in front of him conduct a class.

"Kenshin."

"Yes?"

"Come over for a second." He walked over and stood next to the Kendo instructor still armed with his sakabato. "Could you do that move again? The one you did when I blocked you." Kenshin nodded his head and got ready to attack.

He looked at Kaoru who nodded to affirm his attack. Running towards her Kenshin jumped a bit and aimed a blow to her head. Kaoru shifted her stance and putting her weight into her bokken, pushed it up blocking Kenshin's attack. She smiled at him and backed away giving Kenshin his cue to do the same.

"That is the secret move of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Kaoru explained to her students. After pairing them up, she watched them as they sparred and practiced with each other.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here again?" asked Kaoru sitting down on Kenshin's couch.

"It can't be helped can it?" Kenshin stated sitting down next to her. "You're locked out again."

"It's not my fault though." Kaoru mumbled. A knock sounded on Kenshin's door and he opened it to reveal a beautiful brunette and two little girls.

"Tomoe?"

"Kenshin! It's been so long since I've seen you!." Tomoe threw her arms around Kenshin and engulfed him in a tight hug. She let go when two simultaneous screams of Uncle Ken rang out.

"Ayame, Suzu how are you two?" Kenshin asked bending down to see the little girls.

"We're fine! Play with us Uncle Ken!" Ayame answered for the both of them. Kenshin laughed and picked them up, walking into his apartment with Tomoe following. Almost immediately the older female noticed Kaoru.

"Hello. I'm Tomoe Kiyosato." She politely introduced herself.

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"Are you Kenshin's girlfriend?"

"No. I'm just his neighbor. I've been locked out of my apartment so I'm hanging out here for a while." Curiosity getting the better of her Kaoru decided to get to know this lady better. "Um if you don't mind me asking how are you and Kenshin related?"

"I'm Kenshin's cousin." Tomoe joined Kaoru on the couch, "And those two hyper girls are my daughters." She stated looking at Ayame and Suzu who were with Kenshin in the kitchen. "So, you must be more than Kenshin's neighbor if you're in his apartment before his favorite cousin is."

"Well I don't know. I guess we're friends and it has something to do with the fact that my brother and Kenshin were roommates for a while." That didn't sound right but it was the only explanation Kaoru's tired mind could formulate after some long Kendo training.

"I see. It's nice to meet you Kaoru. Are you free Saturday?"

"I should be unless my best friend throws something unexpected out. Why?"

"There's going to be a family dinner of sorts and I'd like you to come. Kenshin knows where it is so just come with him."

"But, it's a family dinner!" the younger female protested.

"Nonsense! Kenshin hasn't had a girl in his apartment since he broke up with his last girlfriend. You're obviously important to him." Without waiting for an answer, Tomoe grabbed a now blushing Kaoru's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Mommy! Uncle Ken's showing me how to make tea." Suzu stated proudly upon seeing them.

"Tea?" Kaoru asked, "Why not teach them the yakisoba you make?"

"It takes too long. And," Kenshin stated at his nieces, "It's a wonder my kitchen is still intact now." Ayame and Suzu glared at their Uncle Ken in anger as Tomoe and Kaoru tried to stifle their laughter.

"Kenshin," his cousin spoke up after the moment had passed, "I want you to bring Kaoru to Saturday's dinner. Enishi's not coming so don't worry." The lone male looked at the brunette with an expression that clearly said 'What?' Tomoe wanted him to bring Kaoru to the family dinner?

"It's okay with her." Tomoe continued with her explanation. "And since she's already had dinner with you and is a visitor here before me," here she paused and got the effected 'oro' from her cousin, "she must be someone special. I think it'd be nice if Daddy and Aunty met her." Before both the blushing parties could object Tomoe had grabbed her daughters and was at the door. "See you two Saturday." She reminded before leaving.

"So, what should I wear?" Asked Kaoru breaking the pregnant silence that Tomoe had left in her wake.

**So what do you think? Please review. **


	3. Family Dinner and Business Affairs

**Wow, so first I have a couple things to say. Sorry about the ridiculous fight scene in chapter two. Then, thanks so much to all those who reviewed and to all those who are keeping up with this story. It makes me so happy. **

**And this chapter: I don't like it too much, but that's just me rereading it too many times. On the plus side it's longer than the other two chapters.**

**Well, anyway how about the family dinner? Enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Family dinners and Business affairs

"I'm scared." Kaoru admitted openly as Kenshin drove her to his uncle's house. "I mean you're family's not bad or anything but I don't know what they expect of me and all." She took a deep breath as she fiddled with her hands.

"Kaoru, did I tell you Soujiro's coming?" Kaoru turned to Kenshin.

"Really? I haven't seen Sou-chan in so long. I wonder how he is now?" Kenshin sighed inwardly, glad that the topic had changed.

"Last I checked, he was taking over my previous job."

"Previous job?"

"I was branch manager head in Kyoto for Uncle's company." There was a momentary silence, broken by Kaoru.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"Oh, how many cousins do you have?"

"Three. Tomoe: who you met, Enishi: Tomoe's younger brother, and Soujiro."

"So you have two aunts?"

"Only one. Aunt Miko died after giving birth to Enishi."

"Oh. Well, tell me about your other aunt."

"You know her don't you? Aunt Yumi."

"No. I met Sou-chan in university but I never met his family then."

"Well. Aunt Yumi is married to Uncle Shishio," Kenshin spat the name out as though it were something disgusting. "and they're Sou-chan's parents. They're different." Kenshin stated as though hiding something.

"You don't like them do you?"

"Not really. They're nice it's just they were out of my life until I was about fifteen. And then they just suddenly popped up."

"Do you not like Sou-chan then?"

"No. He and Tomoe are the only real cousins that I have."

"What about your other cousin Enishi?"

"Ask Tomoe." Kenshin gritted out through his teeth. "I personally hate that bastard."

"I see. He's like the black sheep in the family huh?"

"Kaoru please change the topic." Kaoru complied.

"Are they all from your mom's side or dad's side?"

If you're talking about my cousins, they're from my mom's side. Uncle Hiko is mom's older brother and Aunt Yumi is mom's younger sister."

"Well, what about your dad's side?" There was a pause here and Kaoru was afraid that she'd broached a taboo subject.

"He was an only child. And my grandparents died a while back." Kaoru turned the conversation down another path.

"So I get to meet your parents! Tell me about them."

"Well." Kenshin sighed as he turned into the large driveway of his uncle's house. "My dad died in the Gulf War, so you'll only get to meet my mom."

"Oh. Sorry, and I mean it. Normally people just say it, but I lost my dad a while back so I understand. It's sad but my family's more than made up for it. Plus, I'm sure your dad's really proud of you right now. Who knows maybe my father and your father are friends up there and are watching us right now." Kenshin parked the car and smiled at her.

"I think they are. Thanks." Kaoru hugged Kenshin briefly before opening her door and getting out of the car.

"So, care to guide me in?"

The Seijuro mansion was stunning. It was nicely decorated too. While it shouted upper class, it had the air of a normal cozy home. Kaoru immediately loved it. She followed Kenshin as he led her to dining room, it was the only thing she could to keep from getting lost. Everyone was already there and she hoped that she and Kenshin hadn't shown up late.

"Kenshin! Kaoru." Tomoe greeted. Next to her were two seats which, being the only empty ones at the table, Kaoru guessed were for her and Kenshin. As Kaoru and Kenshin took their seats Soujiro spoke up.

"Kao-chan?" He was surprised.

"Sou-chan! How are you?" Kaoru's eyes lit up and she turned her attention to the blue-haired man.

"I'm fine! I see you've met my cousin." Kaoru nodded her head and then turned to Kenshin when he poked her in the side.

"What?" she hissed.

"I suppose you want to know the people here." Kaoru eagerly nodded her head as Kenshin introduced the people. "The man at the head of the table is my Uncle Hiko. Next to him is my mother and next to her are my Aunt Yumi and Uncle Shishio. Then you know Sou-chan. Here we have Akira: Tomoe's husband, Tomoe, you, me and my darling nieces: Ayame next to me, Suzu next to Sou-chan." Kaoru turned to Kenshin.

"Ok. That's your uncle Hiko, your mother, your aunt Yumi and Uncle Shishio, Sou-chan, Suzu, Akira, Tomoe, me, you and Ayame?"

"That's it."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Kaoru flashed everyone a brilliant smile. "And since he hasn't introduced me, I'm Kaoru Kamiya."

"Baka deshi actually found a good woman finally." Hiko commented.

"We're not a couple Uncle." Kenshin interjected. Yumi, and Kenshin's mother shot him curious looks.

"Then why is she here?" Shishio asked.

"I invited her Uncle." Tomoe answered. Now that was interesting.

"Well, whatever the case," Kenshin's mother spoke up. "I'm Sakura, by the way Kaoru. Why don't we start dinner?" She, Yumi, and Tomoe got up and headed to the kitchen to bring dinner. Kaoru was about to follow when she was stopped by Kenshin's Uncle Shishio.

"Kaoru, you seem familiar with my son."

"Oh yes. Sou-chan and I met in university through mutual friends. After that we'd always hang out with Misao and Tae."

"You know his current girlfriend then?" Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Who?" Soujiro blushed but answered Kaoru.

"Tae. And I haven't officially asked her to be my girlfriend yet. We just went out on a date a while back."

"And you didn't tell me or Misao!"

"Sorry, but if we did you two would have made a big deal about it." Kaoru turned from Soujiro to her other friend.

"He should have still told us right Kenshin?" Kenshin, not wanting to anger Kaoru agreed with her. Hiko and Shishio laughed at this.

"I always knew my baka-deshi was too feminine for his own good."

"I'm not." Kenshin hotly defended. He was spared when Soujiro spoke up again.

"Say Kaoru, how are your cooking skills? You haven't poisoned anyone recently right?" Kaoru sputtered and mumbled curses under her breath.

"They're much better now thank you." Kenshin however took the bait offered.

"Is that why you were so excited when you learned I could cook?" Kaoru glared at Kenshin as the table's occupants laughed.

"Uncle Ken teach her!" Ayame shouted. Kenshin looked to his neice.

"And why would I do that?"

"Uncle Sou says she makes poison. I don't want her making poison."

"Me too." Suzu added as Kaoru's face turned from embaressed to mortified and she glared at Soujiro.

"Soujiro you jerk. Now look what you did." She quickly got up and made her way to the kitchen. Now, she must have made a fool of herself in front of Kenshin's family.

"Sou, I think you should apologize." Kenshin stated after Kaoru had left.

"I'll do it after dinner. It looks like they're coming back."

Sure enough, the ladies came back with dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair. But Kaoru noticed Soujiro shooting her nervous glances and finally spoke up.

"Soujiro, quit staring at me." The table stopped eating for a moment at Kaoru's blunt comment.

"What do you mean?"

"I've already forgiven you." Soujiro let out a breath of relief as everyone continued dinner. Yumi, Tomoe and Sakura all exchanged knowing smirks. This girl would be a welcome addition to their family.

"I like your family." Kaoru stated as she and Kenshin drove back home.

"This coming from the girl who embarrassed me in front of them."

"I didn't know they were like that. Plus you looked so cute when you were embarrassed." Kenshin shot her a glare and Kaoru backed away. "Okay, I'm sorry. Apology accepted?"

"Yes." Kenshin sighed after a while, "Only if I don't eat your cooking anytime soon."

"Hey, it's gotten better since then! Sou-chan's a liar."

"Sure Kaoru. Just keep believing that."

Two weeks had passed and that meant that summer vacation had ended for Kaoru. She'd been going to school for the past two weeks getting things organized and today was going to be no different, except that the normally empty high school would be filled with students as well as teachers. Now, the school day was almost over and she just had a few more minutes left.

"And that is what we will cover this year. Any questions?" A young boy raised his hand. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. "Yes, Yutaro was it?"

"Are we going to do any dissections?"

"This year the state has decided to change the syllabus so yes you will dissect animals and cookies," at this she got a laugh from her class but continued, "but on the computer." Most of the class groaned but some sighed in relief. "Remember to get those forms signed." Kaoru stated as the class got ready to leave school. "Feel free to talk for the rest of the period but listen to the afternoon announcements." The class affirmed this by nodding their heads. Kaoru checked her school e-mail and was surprised to find one from her fellow teacher Saito.

_Hi Ms. Kamiya._

_Normally I hate e-mails, but I have to ask you a favor. My wife, the principal of this school, believes that we need to have two different coaches for kendo and soccer since my kendo style is apparently too "violent" to teach to High Schoolers. You are the only teacher I would even consider taking after my post.__Please consider the offer. If you do indeed accept please come by my office after school. There is some paperwork you need to fill out._

_Hajime Saito-A.P. World History and A.P. European History._

Kaoru thought about the e-mail and sighed. Why not? She loved having a little bit of stress in her life and she absolutely loved Kendo. At around 2:30, after most of the school's inhabitants had left, Kaoru headed over to Saito's office.

"Mr. Saito?" she asked poking her head inside.

"Yes?" A gruff looking teacher asked looking up at his visitor. "Oh Ms. Kamiya. Can I take it that you are willing to accept my offer?"

"Sure. But I want to know some things first. Like, what I'm expected to do, and things like that."

"Teach, mentor, guide the students in the club and go to competitions even if they are on weekends." That wasn't so bad. "Practice starts Monday Ms. Kamiya. Now unless you have something else to tell me, you can leave." Nodding, Kaoru turned to leave the room but Saito, as always had to say something else. "Those papers need to be on my desk by 7:00 Monday Morning." Kaoru groaned inwardly and walked off to her classroom. Well, at least she had a week to get it done.

Meanwhile in an office in Downtown Tokyo, a frustrated Kenshin was trying desperately to not hurt his uncle.

"Today? The press conference is today?"

"Yes."

"And why wasn't I informed of this sooner?"

"You'd back out Baka-deshi." Kenshin took a deep breath and turned around to stare out his office window as he counted to ten.

"And the company ball is this Saturday?" Kenshin stated sounding harsher than before.

"Yes."

"And I need an escort?"

"Correct."

"And this news is coming to me this late because?"

"Because I wanted to see your reaction. I don't see what's so wrong Kenshin. Bring that Kaoru girl. She'll do as a 'date.'" The room's third occupant became more alert at the last comment.

"Since when do you like my sister Kenshin?" Kenshin turned around, amber specks swimming in his violet eyes.

"I don't like her. Now leave." Both men immediately nodded and obeyed his words. When he was alone Kenshin sighed taking a seat at his desk. Sano was extremely good when it came to advertising (being the head of advertising at the corporation) and had come with Hiko to break the news a while back. Unfortunately even his charms didn't do anything but infuriate Kenshin. Laying his head down on his desk, Kenshin tried to relish the silence when his office door opened yet again.

"Who is it?"

"Tomoe."

"What? More news?" Kenshin growled out.

"No." Tomoe placed a cool hand on Kenshin's head. "Kenshin. Relax, it's not good to get worked up like this before a press conference."

"I found out about said press conference an hour ago."

"Ouch. Dad's a sadist." Kenshin peeked an eye open and stared at his cousin. Tomoe let out a breath of relief when she saw it was back to its violet hue.

"Tomoe, you figured that out now?"

"Nope, a while back." Kenshin lifted his head up and looked at Tomoe, now mostly calm.

"Why are you here today?"

"Akira left some files at home, so I came to drop them off. Why, you need something?"

"Um, you know about Saturday's ball?"

"You need a date, don't you? Why don't you ask Kaoru?"

"Why does everyone say that?" he growled frustrated.

"She's the first girl you've gotten close to since Shura. What are we supposed to think?"

"That perhaps she's the first person I met in Tokyo?" Tomoe shook her head.

"Tell me where to find her and I'll go talk to her."

"I think she's at school now. Sano should know her number." Nodding her head, Tomoe turned to leave.

"Why do I need a damn escort anyway?"

"So, the media doesn't put you with someone else."

"Well fuck them." She laughed leaving to find Sano and then talk to Kaoru. Kenshin would never change.

Kaoru was heading home, glad that subways existed, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru? This is Tomoe."

"Tomoe what's up?"

"Are you free Saturday?"

"I think so. Why? If it's another family dinner I'll be glad to attend."

"It's not a family dinner, but it is a family affair." There was a pause and Kaoru heard Tomoe telling her driver to turn down a street. "Sorry. Anyway where are you right now?"

"I'm on the subway."

"Think I can come to your apartment later?"

"Um, what time? And you do know where I live right?"

"You're Kenshin's neighbor. As for the time I'll be there in ten minutes. See you."

"Bye." Tomoe hung up and Kaoru stared at her phone. Today was just the kind of day to suit her personality: spontaneous. With a cheery smile, Kaoru got off as her stop came up.

Kenshin gulped as Sano led him to the room where the conference was going to be held.

"Remember watch your words."

"I know Sano."

"And-"

"Will you shut up?" Hissed an angry Kenshin. Sano dutifully backed away and opened the door for his friend. Almost immediately, Kenshin was met with the faces of reporters. The last time he'd done this was when he was dating Shura. Sighing, he decided to get this over with. As of today, Kenshin Himura was the official owner of Seijuro corporations.

**So what did you guys think? I'd like to know. And Enishi was briefly mentioned in this chapter. You'll hear more about him soon.**

**Kaoruhana **


	4. Confrontations

**Hiya. This chapter is chalk full of suspense and drama. Plus, you get to see some characters that have only been mentioned before. I hope you like the story. It's just getting started. It's a bit shorter than other chapters, but I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4: Confrontations

"Ayame, Suzu. Come here now."

"Uh-uh. Uncle Ken promised to take us home. I want to see him." Suzu stated. Ayame seconded her sister with a "Me too!" They both held onto their father's leg. Akira smiled and squatted down to talk to his daughters.

"Grandpa's going to take care of you and Uncle Ken will be here but he has to do some things."

"What things?" Ayame demanded.

"He has to find a princess and take over after Grandpa Hiko."

"So I get to meet a princess?" Suzu asked her face shining with happiness.

"Yes." Tomoe spoke up, "Now why don't you spend time with Dr.Genzai?" The girls ran into their grandpa's waiting arms.

"Go ahead Tomoe, Akira. These two will be fine with me."

"Are you sure you're okay Father?" Akira asked one more time. Dr. Genzai nodded and ushered his son and daughter -in-law out the door.

Megumi and Kaoru faked smiles as they stood by their escorts. Soon Megumi left with Sano and Kaoru was left with Kenshin.

"Kaoru, this is Mr. Takahashi. He owns a publishing company. And that's his wife."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I didn't know Mr. Himura got a new girlfriend." Mrs. Takahashi stated. "You seem like a nice girl, why don't we get together sometime?" Kaoru nodded her head. Mrs. Takahashi reminded her of her mother. Kenshin soon led her away.

"Mr. Yamada. It's nice to meet you. And you too Mrs. Yamada."

"Oh, Mr. Himura. Congratulations on your new job." The tone in Mr. Yamada's voice was one of pure jealousy.

"Thank you."

"And you have a lovely girlfriend here." Kaoru unnerved by his gaze, looked around trying to find some people she knew.

"Thanks." Kenshin slowly steered them away to the edge of the ball room.

"Who was that guy?"

"My uncle's finance minister."

"Oh. Why are we doing this again?" she gritted out.

"Because you are my date." Kenshin led her towards a table and grabbed two champagne glasses from a nearby waiter. Sighing, Kaoru calmed down after taking a long sip from her glass.

"Kenshin. Didn't you say you have something to do after this?"

"Oh yes. Akira's going on a business trip with Tomoe to Shanghai for a week. So, they asked me to take care of Ayame and Suzu."

"But you'll be busy with work." Kenshin took a long sip from his glass before replying.

"Let's just say that they have a lot of Uncle's at work." Before Kaoru could ask anything more Sano and Megumi had joined them at the table.

"Ken, how's it going with you and Jou-chan?"

"Good." Megumi looked at the two in front of her and sighed.

"Really I thought you knew better Kenshin. Kaoru's sitting here when she should be enjoying tonight. And as her date you have to make tonight as memorable as possible for her." She noticed that the music had started playing and a dance floor was being cleared. "Look, they're starting the dancing now. Why don't you two go?" Kenshin finished his drink and held out a hand to Kaoru.

"Shall we dance Kaoru?"

"Why yes Kenshin." Smiling the two walked over to the dance floor unaware of the prying looks they were getting from Kenshin's family.

"Akira, I really like Kaoru."

"Tomoe, don't play matchmaker." Her husband warned.

"But I got Sano and Megumi together."

"Really." Akira looked at his wife questioningly. "When did this happen?"

"Oh about three weeks ago. I set them up and took refuge in Kenshin's apartment."

"Hmm. I don't think playing matchmaker here will do you any good though."

"Why?"

"Look." Tomoe turned to look at the dance floor and was surprised to find Kenshin dancing with Kaoru. They were the only pair and all eyes were on them. Before Tomoe could ask, Akira took hold of her hand and led her to the dance floor. "Let's join them."

Kaoru laughed as she did a waltz with Kenshin.

"You're a really good dancer. What happened to the two left foot I heard about on the way here?"

"That man has disappeared to make way for a gentleman."

"A gentleman? I haven't noticed a difference between you two."

"Why's that?"

"You haven't acted gentlemanly expect for asking me to dance."

"Well I'll have to make up for it."

"My feet hurt." Kenshin laughed and led her off the dance floor and to the table they were originally sitting at.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Anything non-alcoholic will do."

"That's because she can't handle it." A voice said behind Kaoru.

"Soujiro!" Kaoru said turning around. Then her gaze turned to the girl next to him. "Tae!"

"Hi Kaoru! How are you?"

"Life's great right now. Sit down with us. We have so much to catch up on."

The night passed on and Kaoru found herself standing on one of the ballroom's balconies with Kenshin.

"Why are we here again?"

"You lead me here."

"Well, I didn't know where it lead." Kaoru defended.

"So did you enjoy tonight's ball?"

"I really did." Kaoru let out a yawn. "We should get going if you're going to pick up Ayame and Suzu."

"Hmm. They can wait a little longer."

"Kenshin they're your nieces. Plus, I'm sleepy too."

Sighing Kenshin waited for her to turn around. When she did, he walked inside with her. He found Hiko and made his way over with her.

"Uncle." Kenshin spoke up and Hiko acknowledged his presence.

"Kenshin."

"I'm going to leave with Kaoru now. We have to pick up Ayame and Suzu." Hiko nodded his head.

"Just drive safe."

When Kaoru woke up the next morning, she looked at the time and groaned realizing it was 9:00. She only had an hour to get ready for Kendo. After getting ready, she walked out to find her roommate and Aoshi on the couch.

"Hello."

"Hi Kaoru. How was the thing yesterday?"

"Okay I guess."

"Well what did you do. Dish it out."

"We danced, we met people, we talked, and we picked up Ayame and Suzu." Kaoru stated going into the kitchen.

"Oh there's got to be more." Misao stood up and walked into the kitchen with her. "I mean he asked you when he could have asked any of the other people. He probably know a bunch of girls and he chose you."

"Misao, we're both just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Kaoru, don't you shy away from the subject."

"There is no subject!" Kaoru yelled as she put her glass of orange juice down in the sink. "I'll be back at 1:00, if you need me I'll be at the dojo." She noticed Aoshi on the way out and gave him a nod before leaving.

Kenshin sighed. He absolutely had no idea of what he was doing.

"Uncle Ken." Suzu tugged at his pants.

"What is it?"

"Mommy told me and Ayame that we get to see a princess." Kenshin's eyebrows rose up.

"Yeah she said she would come with you yesterday." Ayame added in support of her sister.

"Princess?" Kenshin asked as he wondered what Tomoe was up to. They didn't mean Kaoru did they. He mentally groaned as the girls pounced on him yelling that they wanted to meet the princess. "Let's see." He stood up and took the girls hands as he made his way to his neighbor's apartment.

Aoshi opened the door.

"Himura, it's been a while." He noticed the two girls with him. "Your nieces I presume?"

"Yeah. Is Kaoru there?"

"Why?"

"We want to meet the princess." Ayame yelled. Lifting up his eyebrows, he moved aside to let the guests in. The girls noticed Misao. "Are you the princess?" Misao looked up from her magazine and followed her gaze until her gaze landed on Kenshin who was looking at her sheepishly.

"No. I'm not the princess. I'm the queen." She stated. The two males looked at her as though she had grown a second head. Meanwhile Ayame and Suzu ran to her.

"Are you really a queen?"

"I sure am. Do you want to meet the king?"

"I do!" Suzu yelled jumping up and down in excitement.

"He's right there." She stated pointing to Aoshi.

"Does he know where the princess is?" Misao nodded her head as Aoshi stared at the girls in shock. Why did he choose today of all days to visit his girlfriend's apartment?

When Kaoru came back home she was surprised. But that didn't last long, as she was attacked with questions.

"Are you the princess?"

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you come see us yesterday with Uncle Ken?"

"Huh?" Was her stupid answer to all three questions. Her eyes scanned the room and she spotted Kenshin desperately trying to hide behind Aoshi.

"Let's eat lunch." Suzu yelled as she grabbed Kaoru's hand and led her to the table where lunch was set up.

Kaoru sighed in relief as she finished the last of the paperwork Saito had given her. She stretched her tired muscles and walked out of her apartment careful not to wake up Misao. Making her way downstairs she stood outside the apartment building and watched the empty street. There were some lights on a few blocks down and she heard the distant sounds of Tokyo traffic. She relaxed until she felt someone next to her. Turning around she met Kenshin.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Getting some fresh air. And you, shouldn't you be taking care of your nieces?"

"They're asleep. I can't sleep like them so I came out here for a bit."

"Why can't you sleep?" Kenshin was silent for a while before answering.

"Just thinking about the past."

"The past." He sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back and change and sometimes- sometimes I wonder why I did the things I did and wish I'd noticed the signs sooner. Then it wouldn't hurt as much."

"I suppose. But the past is the past and it's life's way of teaching you. When you make a mistake, you learn from it. If someone made a mistake in their past, you can't judge them for it can you?"

"No I suppose not."

"Then cheer up." Kaoru put her hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Shall we go back inside?" Kenshin nodded and the two headed upstairs to their apartments.

"Tomoe, Akira, how are you?" Enishi greeted as he welcomed the two.

"We're fine. How are you?"

"Good." The trio made their way to Enishi's living room where Shura was waiting for them.

"Tomoe! It's nice to see you again. Did Ayame and Suzu not come with you?"

"No, they still haven't gotten their passports yet."

"Well how are you two?"

"Fine. I see you're pregnant Shura."

"Oh yes I'm five months along." She blushed. Akira sighed and turned to Enishi.

"Will you come back to Japan?"

"Shura wants to. So we'll visit when the baby's born."

"Are you still mad?"

"Why wouldn't I be? My own father betrayed me. Besides," he added turning to look at his wife, "I don't want her to meet the bastard." Akira nodded, not knowing what to say. Tomoe and Shura stood up.

"We'll be in the kitchen Enishi." He nodded and the two made their way to the kitchen.

"Are you going to meet him when you get there?" Tomoe asked as soon as they entered.

"I want to patch things up with him. What I did to him wasn't right."

"He didn't exactly do the right things either. Don't beat yourself over it Shura, love works in odd ways." There was a tense silence as Shura got some snacks together.

"Yeah I guess." She replied as she and Tomoe walked back to the two men with snacks in their hands.

**So what did you think? Review and let me know. **

**By the way, this story isn't becoming too predictable is it?  
Kaoruhana**


	5. Awkward

**Hiya. Thanks so much for the constant reviews everyone it really makes me happy. And what makes me happier is to see people read my story (and more reviews). **

**Oh and I'm apologizing beforehand. My mother's coming to India and that means I have to give up the computer for a while since she has some work to do. So I might update late, but if that occurs I can promise you a really long and enjoyable chapter six and a really nice update. **

**Anyway here goes: Enjoy Chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5: Awkward

"You kidnapped me for this?"

"I didn't kidnap you. You came here willingly."

"But you brought me here for this?"

"Yes, I brought you here for this."

"But Kenshin, you're looking at the girl who burned instant noodles! What do you expect?"

"For her to be able to cook with me around. Now come on." Kenshin led her into the kitchen and instructed her to wash her hands. "Today we shall make fried rice."

"Fried rice?" Kaoru turned to the redhead with her hands on her hips.

"Here." Kenshin gave her a bowl with rice and Kaoru looked at him expectantly. "Wash the rice under the sink." She did it, twice, as he reminded her, while he brought out the vegetables. "Good."

He took the now washed rice and added some water to it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Adding water to the rice. You add enough, until it comes to the midway point of these three fingers." He instructed putting his index, middle, and ring fingers in the water. He transferred the rice to a rice cooker. Once, he made sure the rice was cooking he noticed Kaoru cutting up the vegetables. "You're not completely useless in the kitchen."

"What do you mean?"

"From the way you acted, I thought you couldn't even hold a kitchen knife properly." Kaoru glared at him before continuing on the vegetables. "Watch." Kaoru looked at him as he added some oil to a pan, and let it simmer on the stove for a while. He took the knife from Kaoru's hands and replaced it with another one. "Would you mind cutting up the onions?"

* * *

Kaoru reached forward and took a bite of the rice.

"So how is it?"

"It's edible." She stated after swallowing. Kenshin took a bite and quirked up an eyebrow at her.

"Only edible? I think it's good."

"Really?"

"If I told you the truth, I'd be blunt and honest. If I lied, it would have taken me forever to come up with an answer.

"I see, so why the sudden interest in my cooking?"

"Can I say your friends put me up to it?"

"Who?"

"Just kidding. I'm sick of hearing you complain and I wanted to show Sano that the impossible is possible."

"Oi!" Kenshin laughed and walked over to where she was sitting.

"In the three months that I've known you, I've been feeding you if I recall correctly." Kaoru thought for a moment before nodding.

"You're right." She gave in. "So about these classes-"

"Every Saturday sound good to you?" Kenshin asked.

"Should be fine with me unless I have kendo competitions." Her eyes widened at that before she muttered a quick goodbye and left Kenshin alone in his apartment. Her first kendo tournament was tomorrow.

* * *

"Kamiya-sensei, do you think we're ready?"

"This team is more than ready." She looked at her team before adding on. "I want you guys to know that all of you, whether you will be sparring today or not, are amazing. And we worked hard, so no matter what remember how hard you worked. Now are we ready?"

The team nodded and split up: some sitting on the benches, some standing up, and Yutaro pacing nervously, since he was the first up. Kaoru looked up at the stands. She spotted Mrs. Saito, and Mr. Saito. Looking up a few rows, Kaoru was surprised to see Kenshin, Misao and Aoshi.

As the matches progressed, Kaoru was more than happy. So far, her team was faring better than she expected, and had won all but one of their matches. Now, Hiro was her last student up.

"Come on Hiro, one more strike." She cheered from the sidelines.

Hiro focused his attention on the match and a minute later had made the 3rd and winning strike. There were cheers from Kaoru's team as Hiro descended and the winning team was announced. The two teams shook hands and Kaoru's team was looking for a way to celebrate.

"How about everyone come to our restaurant?" Hiro's father asked. "We could celebrate there." Most of the team agreed and made their way to the restaurant.

Mr. and Mrs. Saito congratulated Kaoru and walked with the team to the restaurant. Kaoru was looking around to spot her friends before she left when she heard her name. She turned around to see Kenshin.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks Kenshin. Where are Misao and Aoshi?"

"They decided to celebrate on their own."

"Oh." Her team was waiting expectantly, and she shuffled her feet. "Why don't you join us? We're celebrating our win today."

* * *

Kenshin sighed. He was drinking some tea and watching Kaoru out of the corner of his eye. As his attention turned back to the drink, Saito approached him.

"Himura, how long's it been?"

"Five years. How are you Hajime?"

"Fine. Tokio and I got married, and have two twin boys." Saito announced.

"Twins?"

"Yes, they're three now." There was a silence as Kenshin swirled his cups contents. "Have you heard from my sister?" Saito asked.

"Once Shura left she didn't contact me once."

"She's pregnant."

"Really?" Kenshin let out a forced smile.

"Yes, six months along now."

"Tell her congratulations for me."

"Move on Kenshin." Kenshin looked up from his drink and met Saito's gaze. "It's time you forgot about my sister. I can't say I forgive her for what she did, but she's happy and that's all I care about."

"I suppose." He turned his gaze to Kaoru again. "But don't worry Saito, I think I already have." Kaoru met his gaze and smiled as she waved Kenshin over. "I'll talk to you later." He stated making his way to the coach.

"I'm happy for you Kenshin." Saito murmured watching the redhead.

* * *

"Do you know Saito?" Kaoru asked as the two made their way home.

"I guess."

"How?"

"He's my ex's brother."

"Oh." Kenshin looked at her and sighed before putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok. I've moved on and I accept her decisions. Plus, Hajime and I are still friends." Kaoru nodded relaxing into Kenshin's touch.

"So, is it okay if I ask a few questions?" Kenshin sighed before nodding.

"Sure."

"Can you tell me about her?" He thought for a moment before answering her.

"Well, she was pretty and looked like your average Japanese girl, except she had green eyes. And she was really nice too, someone who didn't show too much emotion. But, she knew how to cheer someone up and that was what I liked most about her."

"How old is she?"

"She should be 30 now. You know, Saito told me she's pregnant."

"Really? Does that mean she's married?"

"Yes." They turned a corner and Kaoru led Kenshin into an ice cream store.

"Let's eat some ice cream before we go home." As the two enjoyed their ice creams Kenshin spoke up.

"So you seem really happy with today's outcome."

"I am. I wanted the team to celebrate their first win, but we need to work harder to win more."

"Don't push yourself too much."

"I'm not. I just want the kids to work hard. If it becomes too much, then I'll stop." Kenshin took another bite of his vanilla ice cream.

"Halloween is this Friday right?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go trick or treating with Ayame, Suzu, and I?"

"Aren't Tomoe and Akira taking them?"

"They would but they wanted to have a party this year. And I can't let down the hopes of my two lovely nieces." Kaoru laughed.

"Cheesy way to ask, but sure."

"Yes! I did it!" Kenshin mocked a winning salute before standing up. "How about we finish those ice creams on the way home?"

* * *

Kaoru sighed waking up on Monday morning.

"I want to call in sick." Then, she remembered the lab that she had planned for her students. "Maybe not." She got up and got ready. After grabbing a quick breakfast, she headed out to school.

"Now, pick a partner and take a laptop from the laptop carts. Only one per pair!" She announced.

After the students had done so, she passed out a sheet. "This is your lab sheet. Follow the instructions. It's not a hard lab, so I have another activity when you're done." The class nodded and Kaoru looked over her handout.

The students were supposed to do an internet lab where they looked at various parts of plant cells and animal cells, noting the differences and similarities between them. After a half hour, they started finishing and Kaoru gave them another handout. Now, to work on the test they were going to take in two days.

* * *

Kaoru smiled as she eyed Kenshin's costume.

"Samurai?"

"Yes, priestess?"

"I had to borrow this from Misao. " Kenshin moved from the door and showed his nieces.

"I'm Cinderella!" Ayame announced.

"And I'm Sleeping Beauty." Suzu added. Kaoru smiled.

"Well, Suzu do you want to hold my hand?" The younger girl bounded to her and grabbed her hand. The four set off on their trip around the neighborhood and returned an hour and a half later.

"My pumpkin's full!"

"So's mine! Can we eat it now Uncle Ken?"

"Only a bit." That was when Suzu noticed something.

"You have no candy!" She thrust a handful of candy into her uncle's face and Ayame copied her with Kaoru.

"Thank you." Kaoru took the candy offered and smiled at the girls. "Do you want to go to Uncle Ken's house?"

"Yeah! Mommy said we get to have a sleepover!" Laughing, the four made their way to the apartment.

"I'm not sleepy!" was the first thing Kenshin heard when they walked in.

"It's only 8:30, you don't have to sleep yet, but you need to get ready."

"I don't want to!"

"I want to eat my candy."

"Ayame, Suzu, please."

"NO!" Kaoru poked Kenshin and he looked at her.

"Do you have an idea?"

"Yes." She looked at the two. "If you get ready with me, then we can have a slumber party and maybe sleep a little later?" she asked looking at their uncle.

"No." he answered.

"Then, we could all get ready for bed together?" The next thing Kaoru knew she was tackled by two hugs and being dragged to the spare bedroom.

"Yay! Kaoru's spending the night with us!"

"We're all having a sleepover!" Kenshin stared in shock, before opening his door and knocking on his neighbors. Misao opened it.

"What's up Kenshin?"

"Kaoru's spending the night at my place, do you have her-" Misao had disappeared, leaving him standing at the door. She came back a minute later with some things.

"Here." She dropped them into his hands. "Take good care of her." And the door closed in his face.

* * *

Kaoru stared at the two girls.

"Wow."

"Huh?" her companion asked.

"They're so energetic when they're awake, but now they're so peaceful."

"I know, I sometimes wonder if they got any of Akira's traits at all." Kaoru giggled and then looked at Kenshin. "Um, seeing as how it looks like I'm spending the night here, where do I sleep?"

"Um, you can take my bed?"

"It's your bed."

"So?" Kenshin asked not understanding her. She sighed before changing the way the conversation was going.

"Do you have a futon?"

"Sure." Kenshin left to get it. He noticed Kaoru in the spare room and put it down next to her. He had brought a blanket and pillow too. "So I guess this answers your question?"

"I guess." Kaoru yawned. "You should get to bed too."

"Is this okay?"

"Yes. Go to bed."

"Good night."

"Night." Kenshin retreated to his room and sighed as he collapsed on his bed. Today was different and he really wanted to talk to someone. Deciding to talk to Sano in the morning, he turned on his side and fell asleep.

* * *

"What's so important that you had to meet me for lunch today?"

"Kaoru." That was all it took for Sano to pay attention. "Is something going on between you and my sister?"

"I don't know."

"Then what?"

"She spent the night." Kenshin sighed as he looked down at his plate of food.

"Can you tell me why?"

"She was having a sleepover with Ayame and Suzu." he stated eating.

"Then why are you so worked up?" Kenshin shrugged and took another bite. "Kenshin, you don't like my sister do you?" He stopped eating for a minute considering what Sano said.

"I don't know Sano." The rooster-head sighed before looking at Kenshin.

"Kenshin-"

"Yes." he said cutting Sano off.

"What do you mean yes?" Sano asked.

"Yes, I think I like your sister."

"Think or know?"

"Think." Sano sighed.

"Just take care of her man. You're my good friend but she's my sister and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I don't plan on it Sano." Kenshin looked up and met Sano's gaze.

"Good. I'm holding you up on that. Now what do you like about my sister? I can't have her dating you for all the wrong reasons."

"Sano!" Kenshin sputtered blushing.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review please.  
Kaoruhana**


	6. Girls' Night Out

**Hi! Thanks to all the reviewers! The reviews are much appreciated and I love them! Now enjoy chapter six. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Girls night out

Kaoru sighed as she went back over the tests.

"I'm glad they studied. Wait a minute-" she sighed looking over a student's test. "Really, he should study more. How many times have I told them that chloroplast is not chlorophyll?" Kaoru continued using her red pen as the door opened and her roommate entered her room.

"Hey girl, how are you?"

"Fine." She answered not looking up.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Maybe why?"

"We haven't hung out together in forever. I think it's time for a girl's night out." Kaoru put down her pen.

"That sounds like fun Misao." Misao squealed and walked to her closet.

"And we need to go shopping beforehand."

"Twenty three more tests and I'm free." Misao nodded and left the room as Kaoru continued on her work.

"Just tell me when you're done and we'll go get Megumi."

An hour later Kaoru locked the apartment door and walked to Megumi's place with Misao.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked.

"Shopping, which we haven't done in a while, going to eat, and perhaps hitting a club with the guys."

"I thought it was a girl's night out?"

"Yeah, but there's no good movies out right now, and we could rent movies but it wouldn't be the same."

"You have a point there."

They walked the rest of the way talking about how their week had gone by. When they knocked on Megumi's door, she immediately opened it.

"Are we ready?"

"Of course."

* * *

Misao, Megumi, and Kaoru smiled as they clutched their various shopping bags and walked into yet another store in the mall.

"Oh my gosh Kaoru, this outfit was meant for you!" Misao stated running over and grabbing a cute dark blue halter dress. Kaoru and Megumi walked over before admiring it as well.

"It's cute, but isn't it too short?"

"Short?" Megumi questioned, grabbing the dress and leading Kaoru to a dressing room. "I think it'll be perfect for tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" Misao asked following the two.

"I think we should all go somewhere with our guys, or in Kaoru's case her crush."

"What do you mean?" the girl in question said as she went to change in the dressing room. "And whoever it is, I can assure you that we are just good friends."

"Sure, that's what Sano said." Megumi answered. "So, how's the dress?"

"Let me get it on first!" Misao laughed before answering Kaoru's question.

"We're talking about you and your red-haired lover boy."

"Kenshin and I are just friends you two!"

"Sure."

"Really!" Kaoru stepped out and turned to her friends. "So how does it look?"

"Perfect, lover boy will go gaga over you." Misao stated smirking at Kaoru's blush.

"Let's just buy this dress and go to the food court. I'm hungry."

When the three sat down to eat Megumi brought up their previous conversation.

"Kaoru really, don't you have a hint of attraction for that man?"

"A little bit."

"You admit it! You do like him!" Her roommate stated.

"No, Misao, that's not it. I just think he looks good. I don't know if I'd date him but I do admit he's attractive."

"That's the first step to liking someone isn't it Megumi?"

"Sure is. Now, really you haven't had a boyfriend since you broke up with Soujiro." Megumi stated turning back to Kaoru.

"We only went out on one date." Kaoru corrected.

"Well, you've been single for way too long. I'm not rushing you, but sometimes I feel guilty being with Aoshi."

"Misao, don't. There is a slight chance that I like Kenshin, but I think it's more of an attraction to his looks right now, so I don't want to start anything. Maybe later."

"Are you sure?"

"I completely am. So about tonight, should we call the guys up?"

"Okay, but first Megumi needs to dish on her relationship with Sano." Megumi blushed as she answered.

"What do you want to know?"

"How?" Kaoru probed. "I mean my brothers terrible with words." The other two girls nodded before Megumi continued.

"Well, you know Tomoe?"

"Who?" Misao asked.

"Kenshin's cousin."

"Well anyway, Tomoe and I were supposed to have lunch together with Sano and then she bailed on us. And Sano and I realized she had set us up. We ended up eating lunch together, and Sano asked me if I'd like to go to lunch with him again. I said yes, and well that's about it."

"How do you know Kenshin's cousin?" Kaoru asked.

"Her brother was my boyfriend in high school."

"Wow?"

"Yeah, and now you have a thing for her cousin." Megumi stated pointing to Kaoru who blushed and waved the comment aside.

"Let's call up the guys."

* * *

Kenshin got out of his car and followed Sano and Aoshi to the club.

"Why are we here again?" he asked his two companions.

"Cause the girls told us to meet them here." Sano replied as they walked inside. Aoshi almost immediately spotted Misao and the other two girls.

"Hey fox, Jou-chan, weasel." Sano greeted. He got a glare in response before the girls moved over.

"So what do you want to do?" Megumi asked.

"Dance." Sano answered as he led her to the dance floor. Once the couple was gone, Kenshin sat down.

"Why did you guys pick this place?"

"Is there a problem?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't dance in public unless it's with a girl I know."

"Well, I'm a girl you know. We can dance together." She answered as Aoshi and Misao tried to hide their amusement.

"Kaoru, that's not what I meant." He leaned toward her and whispered, "I can't dance like that." he pointed to the dance floor.

"Neither can I." She whispered back. Misao interrupted them.

"If you two want to smooch, go do it somewhere else." The two blushed as they moved apart from each other.

"Misao! We had a talk!" Misao only sighed before looking at her roommate.

"I know you want to leave, so go ahead already." Kenshin didn't need to be told twice.

"I'll be going then." He looked at Kaoru, "It's no fun spending a Saturday night alone, care to join me Kaoru?"

"Yes." She stood up, said a quick goodbye to her friends and left the club. Once outside she turned to Kenshin. "Do you have a jacket?"

"In the car." He replied leading her over to it.

"Good, cause I hate this dress." Kenshin looked her over.

"I disagree. It looks quite good."

"That's not what I meant. I meant I don't want to wear this dress here, where all the guys are staring at me."

"Then why did you wear it?" Kenshin countered as he unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat.

"I don't know. It was on impulse." She took the jacket Kenshin offered her and sat in the car. "So where are we going?"

"It's still early, perhaps a movie?"

"There aren't any good ones playing are there?"

"I have some good movies in my apartment."

"Good? I have to let you know right now, I'm still a kid at heart so I only watch Disney movies." Kenshin laughed as he shifted gears.

"Lucky I have two nieces then huh? How does Tarzan sound?"

"I haven't seen it in almost ten years. It'll be a good movie to watch."

"Alright. You don't mind VHS do you?"

"As long as I get to see the movie, I'll be fine."

When they arrived, Kaoru left to change and Kenshin got the movie and popcorn ready. There was a knock on the door and he opened it to find Kaoru holding a pillow and a blanket.

"What are those?"

"The movie pillow and movie blanket."

"What?" Kaoru pushed him aside and walked inside.

"Misao and I started it in sixth grade. Anytime we watch a movie at home we have to have these two items present."

"Why?"

"We used to fall asleep watching movies and most of the time, it used to be this blanket and pillow we ended up sleeping with." Kaoru sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Kenshin grabbed the remote and followed.

"So, about this movie, do you remember anything from the last time you watched it?"

"Bits and pieces. Do you want to watch the previews, or not?"

"Why not? It's fun to see how many of them we've seen." He took the blanket from Kaoru and spread it over both their laps. Then he pressed play and the two sat back to enjoy the movie.

* * *

"That was good." Kaoru stated from her current position on Kenshin's shoulder.

"I can't believe I sang along."

"It was cute though. Who ever knew that Kenshin Himura had a good singing voice."

"You too." He answered trying to stop his blush. He lifted her head off his shoulder and stood up. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure. Can I put in another movie?" Kenshin nodded his head as he headed to the kitchen.

"Do what you want." Kaoru looked through the collection and came across Howl's Moving Castle.

"You have Howl's Moving Castle?"

"Yes I do." He stated coming back from the kitchen with two glasses of water. He set them down and took the DVD from her putting it in.

They both enjoyed the movie and Kaoru stretched when it was done.

"You have some good kid friendly movies Kenshin."

"It's what you're used to when you're constantly taking care of two nieces." She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You have a comfy shoulder. It's not too bony and it's not too hard."

"Thanks, I can say the same for your blanket."

"Really?"

"It's nice and comfy." He stated as he put an arm around Kaoru. "Can I keep it?"

"Nice try, it's mine. But you can keep the pillow until next time."

"Next time?" And then Kenshin turned to her. "We forgot about our class."

"Class?" Kaoru lifted her head up.

"Cooking class."

"I forgot. Can we reschedule it for tomorrow?"

"Sure, let's make lunch together." She nodded, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Good night Kenshin."

* * *

Misao looked at Kaoru as the two drank their coffee.

"So what did you two do yesterday?"

"Watched movies at his place." Kaoru answered. Her roommate's eyes diverted to the blanket and pillow on the couch.

"That explains it. Weren't you supposed to have your cooking class with him yesterday?"

"Yeah, we rescheduled it for today."

"Kaoru," Misao put her cup down and stared at her pointedly, "Do you or do you not like him?"

"I don't know. I like being in his presence Misao. He makes me feel safe and yesterday it was weird."

"Weird?"

"I was so comfortable with him, I think I do like him."

"Think or know Kaoru?"

"I'll have a definite answer by the end of the day." She stood up and put her cup in the sink. "I'm going to head over to Kenshin's apartment."

"You really like him. You're always over at his place."

"I guess so, but like I said, I'll have a definite answer tonight."

"Promise?" Misao asked walking into the kitchen.

"Promise." Kaoru replied.

* * *

Kenshin smiled as he presented her the yaki soba she had raved about before.

"Congratulations on completing your second dish. Now, how does it taste?" Kaoru tentatively took a bite.

"It's tasty but hot." She said reaching for some water. Kenshin took a bite. He immediately took the water glass from Kaoru.

"I'm sorry, I put the cayenne powder in, and it must have been too much."

"It's alright. Do you know how to fix it?" Kenshin thought for a moment before going to his fridge and taking out some homemade yogurt.

"When all else fails eat with yogurt." He stated presenting her with the yogurt and a spoon. Kaoru tried some before falling in love with it.

"I'm learning this next week."

"Sure, whatever you want."

When Kaoru came home later Misao was waiting for her with some brownies.

"Brownies?" Kaoru asked taking a seat next to her roommate.

"Yes, I made them for our talk."

"But I'm full!"

"What did you make?" Misao asked as she passed the plate of brownies.

"We made some Yaki soba but he added too much Cayenne pepper so we ended up eating his yogurt as well."

"His yogurt?"

"He makes some of the best yogurt. You should try some one day."

"Anyway," Misao changed the topic, "What's your answer?"

"I like him."

"A crush?"

"No, I really like him."

"So you'd be willing to give him a chance?"

"Yes, I'd give him a chance." she said reaching for a brownie and taking a bite. "Misao these are amazing!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**poems2songs: Did you get your question answered? What do you think?**

**Flaming-amber: I tried to bring out more Kaoru in this chapter as you suggested, but her character still needs development. I'm just waiting for the right moment to showcase her.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**Kaoruhana**


	7. Visit to Hokkaido

**Hiya! Sorry for the late update: my parents took me on a trip: not that it wasn't good...**

**Anyway enjoy!**Chapter 7: Visit to Hokkaido

* * *

Kenshin opened his door Thursday night to see Kaoru.

"Hello."

"Hi. I was wondering if you're free during the long weekend."

"Yeah, why?" Kenshin had begged his uncle until he'd gotten the weekend off. He wanted to spend his earnings fruitfully; not that spending time with Kaoru was a bad thing.

"Misao, Sou, I and a couple others are going to visit Okina. Do you want to come?"

"Okina?"

"My grandpa." She answered with a smile. "Anyway do you want to come?"

"Yeah." He answered after a moment of thought. "What time do we meet?"

"9:00 at Shinjuku station, Misao and I are leaving at 8:30 come with us."

"Sure, uh-what day?"

"Tomorrow night." She leaned against the doorframe and fidgeted with her feet. "Kenshin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like the countryside?"

"I haven't seen too much of it, so I'm not really sure."

"I see. Anyway, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"You too." Kenshin watched as Kaoru left and closed his door. This mini-vacation would be the relaxing thing he needed.

The next night, Misao, Kaoru, Aoshi, and Kenshin met up with Soujiro and Tae on the train going to Hokkaido.

"How are you two?" Kaoru asked as she sat down

"Good. Are you excited to see Okina?" Sou replied.

"Of course! Do you know who's picking us up?" Misao said.

"Kamatari and Okina." He answered. Tae pulled out a deck of cards and asked if anyone wanted to play bullshit.

"Bullshit?" Kenshin asked. "I haven't played that in a while." Tae dealed out cards to everyone and began the game. After the deck was over, Kaoru ended up winning, Kenshin came second, Aoshi and Soujiro tied for third, Tae came fourth, and Misao lost.

"I'm a terrible liar." Misao whined when the game was over.

"No, you're not." Kaoru amended, "You're just not good at acting."

"Oh, but you and your beau sure are." Misao stated smirking at Kaoru's blush.

"Shut up. Anyway, who's going to sleep where?"

"Boys get the top bunk, girls get the bottom bunk." Tae answered getting up and pulling the blankets down. Everyone agreed with her and got ready for bed. Once everyone was settled in and sleeping, Kaoru got out of bed. She looked up and found Kenshin staring at her.

"You're awake too?" she asked.

"I can't really sleep on trains. You?"

"I can never sleep when I travel, it just doesn't come." Kenshin sat up, or tried to, and patted the spot next to him.

"Come up here." Kaoru climbed up and sat in the spot Kenshin pointed out.

"If I ask you something, will you answer me?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"No maybe's, just answer the question: yes or no?"

"Yes."

"You're perfect, and that's not possible. So tell me your one flaw."

"I don't have one flaw. I have many."

"Kenshin, tell me what's different about you."

"Nothing." He stared down at the ground and tried to hide the guilt in his eyes.

"You're lying to me."

"Kaoru, please-"

"No please." She hissed angry, "I've told you a lot, why can't you tell me?"

"You've told me a lot?" Kenshin scoffed. "Why is it then that you've met everyone in my family, but I only know your brother? Why is it that you know about all my past relationships and I don't know anything about your past? All I know is that you're Kaoru; Sano's little sister who happens to be a kendo teacher and a biology teacher and is my cousin's friend. I don't know you, and yet you know me. So don't say that."

"I trust you." She snapped back.

"So do I. You think I go telling my past to everyone?"

"Shut up. There are some things I like to keep to myself."

"I thought you trusted me."

"I did." Kaoru climbed down and settled into her bed.

The next morning, everyone got off the train and made their way outside. Kaoru immediately saw her grandpa and hugged him tight.

"Okina, I missed you so much!" She then turned to Kamatari. "Kama-kun!" She yelled hugging him too. When she let go, she introduced the guests. "That's Aoshi, Misao's boyfriend, Tae, Sou-chan's girlfriend, and this is Kenshin."

"Nice to meet you." Okina greeted as Kamatari shook hands with everyone.

"Kaoru," Kamatari whispered in her ear as everyone piled into the huge van, "Who's the guy?"

"Kenshin is Kenshin, he just happens to be my neighbor and Sano's friend."

"I don't think so." He stated before getting into the driver's seat. "Now get in before I leave you behind." The rest of the ride to Okina's huge countryside house she pondered over Kamatari's words. When they arrived she led Kamatari away from the others and talked to him.

"What do you mean?"

"About that Kenshin guy?"

"Yes."

"I think he likes you."

"That's all?"

"Kao, I know you like him too. So shut up and tell me the real reason you brought him here."

"I wanted to know what you think, and I didn't want to be a third wheel."

"Oi, I'm single!"

"You're my gay cousin, who has yet to introduce me to his boyfriend."

"Okay, point taken. Anyway," he continued putting an arm around his cousin, "I think he's okay for you, but why are you two fighting?"

"We are not fighting!" Seeing the look Kamatari gave her she caved. "Okay, so we are fighting. I said some things that I shouldn't have said. Do you know how I should apologize?"

"Take him on a tour of the place and just say sorry." Kamatari stated as he let go of Kaoru and walked inside. "Now go take a shower, you stink!"

"Kama-kun!"

* * *

Kenshin sighed as he laid down on the bed in his room. After a while, he heard a knock on his door and opened it to find Kaoru.

"Hi." She stated.

"Hey."

"First I want to say sorry about yesterday. It's just the past is a thing that's hard for me to talk about. Second, do you want a tour of Okina's house?"

"Sure, and apology accepted." He stated.

"Good." Kaoru grabbed his arm and led him around the house. When they came to the kitchen she saw Kenshin's eyes widen.

"Wow."

"I know huh? Okina built this for Grandma because she loved to cook. Now Kama-kun uses it."

"And I will not let you near it." Stated a voice behind them. Kenshin and Kaoru turned around and met with Kamatari.

"But I'm learning how to cook." Kaoru protested. Kamatari's eyebrows rose up in question. "Tell him Kenshin."

"She's getting better." The redhead stated unsure of what to say. Kamatari laughed.

"Why don't you two make lunch?"

"Make lunch?" The two asked surprised at Kamatari's suggestion.

"Yes, I have to go see my boyfriend anyway." Kamatari left the kitchen and Kenshin turned to Kaoru.

"So, you're cousin's gay?"

"Yeah. What are we making for lunch?"

"We're really making lunch?"

"Of course."

When the two finished an hour later, there was curry, Miso soup, rice, and fried rice.

"So, do you think it's good?" Kenshin asked.

"Taste wise or quantity wise?"

"Both."

"I think it'll do." She stated before taking everything to the table. "Will you call everyone to lunch?"

The day passed as everyone tried to finish the work they had so the rest of the weekend would be free. Kenshin found his way to the terrace and found Kamatari there. He was about to leave when he was stopped by Kamatari.

"Stay here. I want to get to know you better." Kenshin walked and stood beside Kamatari.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me what your relationship is with my cousin."

"We're friends."

"Just friends?"

"For now, that's all we are."

"You like her."

"What makes you say that?" Kenshin retorted.

"You're so easy to read. Anyway, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing."

"Come with me then, I'll show you around town."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll ask Kaoru to come along too."

"Uh-"

"Do you not want her to come?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass on your offer."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Kamatari nodded his head and left. "I'll see you later Kenshin." Kenshin sighed and rested his head on his arms. A while later, the door to the terrace opened.

"I thought I'd find you here." When Kenshin didn't answer Soujiro walked onto the terrace. "Kenshin." The redhead turned at the sound of his name.

"Hey Sou."

"We need to talk about Kaoru."

"What about her?"

"I think she's giving you a chance."

"What?"

"She doesn't just trust anyone with Okina." Kenshin visibly flinched. His cousin knew her better than he did, and obviously was trusted more.

"How do you know Soujiro?"

"You forget I once dated her, and I grew up around here."

"Yeah." Kenshin sulked. Next to him he heard his cousin laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're jealous of me." Kenshin turned to Soujiro and eyed him.

"I'm not."

"Why are your eyes half amber?" Soujiro retorted. Kenshin blinked his eyes a few times until he was sure they were back to their normal state.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about our argument yesterday."

"You two got into a fight?"

"Yes, on the way here. It involved trust issues." Soujiro's face softened.

"That's always been a weak spot since Shura."

"Please Sou; I don't want to talk about it." The redhead replied. Soujiro sighed.

"Tell her the real reason you and Shura called it quits."

"I can't." The two cousins looked out at the countryside for a while before Soujiro spoke up.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure."

"Kaoru's planning on taking us to her family home. Come with us."

"Is she really?"

"I overheard her talking to Okina about it. She said something about getting along with the past."

"I'll think about it Sou."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Kaoru asked Okina one last time before leaving.

"Yes, now go on." Kaoru sighed before running to catch up with the others on their walk.

"See you." Once she neared them she went to Kenshin's side to see him talking with Kamatari.

"You really should have come with me last night."

"It's okay." The redhead answered.

"What about last night?" Kaoru asked.

"I invited your guest for a night out, but he refused."

"Good, I don't want you giving him the wrong impression about this town."

"Oi!" Kenshin chuckled at the two cousin's antics.

"Stop fighting over it you two." Kaoru and Kamatari stopped fighting and walked with Kenshin. "So where are we going?" he asked after a while.

"To my old family home."

"More like our great great great Grandpa's house." Kamatari added in.

"Oh." Once they got there, Kaoru immediately led him around the old mansion. When she was done touring them, with Kamatari's help, she led them to the dojo. It was fairly large and house numerous swords and weapons.

"This is a nice dojo." Kenshin commented.

"It's my favorite room here." Kaoru stated as she took in her surroundings. Soujiro and Aoshi walked over to a wall and examined twin katanas.

"These are in good condition." Aoshi said after thoroughly examining them for a few minutes.

"They should be. Okina looks over those blades and makes sure that they are in perfect condition."

"I see." Soujiro stated. "I didn't know Okina did that Kamatari."

"You have no family connections." Everyone shared a laugh. They were getting ready to leave when Kaoru noticed Misao wasn't with them.

"Misao?" she asked. The girl showed up a few moments later.

"Sorry, I was looking at some of those weapons and then I noticed you were gone."

"It's alright." The group, now back together, went to eat lunch back at Okina's house. After lunch the girls went to buy souvenirs and the boys spent the afternoon watching whatever game came on T.V. When the girls came back it was already sunset and the boys had split up. Kaoru went to the terrace and found Kenshin there.

"You know this is the best place to watch the sunset." She stated from next to him.

"Really?" Kenshin asked after overcoming the shock of her sudden presence.

"Yes." The two stared at the sunset for a while until Kaoru spoke up. "Can I tell you something?"

"I'm all ears."

"About knowing me, it's really hard for me to trust people I just met because the people I hang out with have known me for a really long time." When Kenshin didn't say anything she continued. "My mom died when I was little and so my father sent us to Okina every summer. That way we could still connect with my mother in a way."

"We?" Kenshin interrupted.

"Sano and I. I met Kama-kun and Sou-chan then. Sou-chan spent the summers here with Aunt Sae. Did you know Kamatari and Sou-chan are cousins?"

"What?"

"Kamatari's father and Soujiro's father are cousins."

"Wow."

"I know. Anyway, that's how I met them and when Sou-chan moved I stopped coming here. There was no one to come with, except for Misao, and we couldn't exactly have as much fun as before. To tell you the truth the last time I came here, Soujiro and I were dating."

"Dating?" Kenshin felt a twinge of jealousy.

"It was just one date though. But it felt awkward, like how it would be if I dated Sano."

"Oh. So you and Sou are close huh?"

"You could say that." Kenshin looked up at the sky to see stars and tried to spot some of the constellations he recognized.

"You know," he said after a while, "You didn't have to tell me all of this."

"I suppose not, but I felt like I needed to."

"Kaoru, you don't have to force yourself."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Two days ago, I would have been forcing myself, but I'm not today."

"Liar." Kenshin turned his gaze to her. "You can't change your mind about important decisions like that so fast. Either you were lying then or you lied about forcing yourself just now." He turned around and walked to the door. "Tell me when you lied and I'll talk to you again. I don't like having friends who doubt me."

"So, it's okay for me to doubt you?"

"No. I'll tell you eventually, but I want to get to know who you are first." With that said, Kenshin left Kaoru to think about his words.

* * *

**So tell me what you think!**

**Kaoruhana**


	8. Kisses and Makeup's

**Hi! So, this chapter will hopefully be really nice. And well I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 8: Kisses and Make-up's**

Kaoru sighed for the umpteenth time as she erased what she had just written on the board.

"Is something wrong?" One of her students asked.

"You could say that." She mumbled as she wrote some more notes. "Copy that into your notebooks. Finish the concept map and turn it in."

"No word bank?" Another student asked.

"You don't need a word bank if you're in my honors Biology class." She responded turning around. "I suggest you get started, finish it and you have no homework."

Kaoru sat down at her computer and checked her school e-mail to see if she received any messages from parents or other teachers. There was one from the principal and she read it.

_Ms. Kamiya_

_You know as well as I do, that our Kendo season will end soon: in a month. We have one more match before we make it into the quarterfinals of the District match. However, after the season is over, I was wondering if you would be available for other after school activities. We really need someone to take over the ASD on Thursdays. If you would be willing to take it at the beginning of the next semester please let me know as soon as possible. _

_Thank You_

_Principal, Tokio Saito_

Kaoru read the letter and immediately sent a reply.

_Mrs. Saito,_

_I am sorry, but I can't take over the ASD on Thursday. I have other obligations and I hope that you understand. However, I do believe that our Kendo team will definitely make it into the quarterfinals of the district match-up. Once again, I'm sorry, but if I was free, I assure you I would take over the ASD. _

_Kaoru Kamiya-Science Department_

She sent the mail and sighed as she turned back to her class.

"Ms. Kamiya?" A student named Miko asked coming up to her.

"What can I help you with?"

"It says cell types here in the beginning of the tree concept map, but that doesn't make sense. Cells didn't evolve form cells right?"

"They did. Look in your notes, and tell me what cells were the first to form."

"Eukaryotic." Miko answered.

"Okay, that's one answer. Now what cells came after that."

"Prokaryotic." Miko answered, as she understood. "Cells had to exist for other cells to form."

"That's right."

"Thanks Ms. Kamiya." Miko said as she went back to her seat.

* * *

"You're welcome Miko."

Kenshin groaned as he stared at the details of the papers before him.

"Uncle, help."

"We're not buying the company, or merging our company with Kurogasa corporations. We are merely buying some of their stock to get them out of debt."

"What good will it do to us?"

"Recently we haven't been doing so well in Japanese markets according to Sano. We're hoping this move will put faith in the Japanese people that you are a good company head." Kenshin winced as he heard that but sighed.

"Explain this information to me though. Why do we have so much paperwork on buying stocks?"

"We're not buying two or three stocks baka-deshi. We're buying three hundred shares." Kenshin looked up at his uncle.

"What?"

"We have the money and resources to. Plus, we've also decided to support the Ishikawa Labs."

"When did this happen?"

"When the other company backed out. We have enough money to back them up, or at least lend support to their research on cancer."

"Another move to look good in the public?"

"That and we felt it was a good thing to do anyway."

"I'll go ahead and sign those papers. They're in this folder right?"

"Yes, but Kurogasa-"

"I'd like to think about it uncle."

"Do you want to tell me your decision tomorrow morning then? It's almost time to leave."

"I'd appreciate that. Where should I tell Mrs. Ishida to send these to?" He asked referring to his secretary.

"Just tell her to bring them to my office." Hiko answered getting up to leave. "I'll leave you to make the decision baka-deshi. And whatever's wrong with your personal life fix it."

"What?"

"I haven't seen you mope around like this for a while, whatever you did to Kaoru-" Kenshin let out a spurt of protest but his uncle continued, "resolve it." Hiko left Kenshin's office and Kenshin groaned.

"You have no idea Uncle Hiko."

* * *

Kaoru came home and found Soujiro outside her apartment.

"Hey Sou."

"I want to talk to you."

"Come inside."

"Not here, somewhere else."

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Let's just go, I'll explain on the way." Soujiro stated as he walked down the hall. "Are you coming?"

"Yes."

When she and Soujiro ended up at the café Kaoru's mood had changed considerably.

"Why do you want to do this?"

"Because I hate seeing two people fighting. Do you still drink French Vanilla?"

"Yes, I'll go get us a seat." Kaoru found a window seat and sat down. She didn't know if she was doing a good thing or not. She thought back to her first conversation with Kenshin and smiled as she remembered how Kenshin had called her Spontaneous. "Am I not supposed to be spontaneous anymore?" She asked herself. Soujiro came back a few minutes later armed with two drinks.

"Your French Vanilla and my dark."

"How do you drink that?"

"I don't know, I guess I got it from my dad." He took a small sip of his drink. "Now, tell me what the hell has ruined your mood for the last month."

"Nothing."

"Kaoru, I've known you for almost twenty years now. Do you still think you can hide some things from me?" Kaoru took a small sip of her drink as she thought of what to say.

"Am I someone who keeps her life secret Sou?"

"Secret?"

"Do I not show people my true self? Am I spontaneous? Am I not good at showing people the true Kaoru?"

"The true Kaoru," Soujiro answered as he leaned over the table, "is the spontaneous charismatic girl I grew up with some say. But I don't believe it. The real Kaoru is the shy Kaoru and the one who slowly lets people in all of a sudden. But when she does, you don't know what to do." Soujiro stopped and watched Kaoru chew his words.

"Am I really like that?"

"I just said what I saw. You have to judge for yourself."

"You know something? The first time I hung out with Kenshin, he called me spontaneous. And just a while back, he said I was lying when I was spontaneous. I don't get it."

"He's trying to help you."

"Help me?"

"That's something that I have to leave out but I can say that Kenshin went through the same things."

"What things?"

"You have to ask Kenshin."

"Does it have to do with him and Shura?"

"Yes."

"I see." The two drank their drinks for a while not talking about anything.

"You know why I don't like to let people in right?" Kaoru asked after a while.

"You haven't met someone who you've become close to so fast. It's a bit different."

"I know, but it's so- I don't know how to describe it. I'm so excited and at the same time I'm scared."

"So? The risk taker gone in you?"

"Yes." Kaoru admitted in a soft whisper after a few moments. "I'm scared Sou-chan." Soujiro stared at the girl in front of him before taking her hand.

"You love him."

"No I don't. I've only known the guy since August."

"It'll be December soon."

"It will won't it. Can you believe we're neighbors and we haven't talked with each other for over a month?"

"Knowing the stubborn streak that you and him have, I wouldn't put it past you two." He let go of her hand. "But seriously, Kaoru what do you think of him?"

"You know what I told Misao a while back?"

"What?" Soujiro asked wondering about the change in topic.

"I told her that I'd give Kenshin a chance."

"Then why don't you?"

"I don't know. We can't become instant lovers but I think you gave me an idea Sou."

"I did?"

"Yes, tomorrow I'm going to continue my cooking classes. I have to get better soon you know. Misao said she's going to move out soon too. And Aoshi proposed to her."

"Kaoru."

"I'll be all right. Though it's definitely going to be a change."

"I'm there if you need me."

"I know Sou. Thanks."

"It's what I have to do to take care of you. Kama-kun entrusted you in my care."

"Did he now?"

"Sure did. But I'm not the only one."

"Who else."

"You'll know in time."

* * *

Kaoru knocked on Kenshin's door Saturday evening and waited patiently. He opened it; looking the most casual, she'd ever seen him.

"Hi." He whispered surprised to see her.

"Hey," she stood there for a minute before continuing, "Um I'm here for my cooking class."

"Uh." Kenshin looked behind him guiltily.

"It's ok. I just though we could hang out."

"We can. I have lots of takeout." Kenshin said before she could leave.

"Okay." She answered slowly shifting her weight.

"And if you bring the movie blanket maybe we can watch a movie." He added unsure.

"Sure." When Kaoru came back a few minutes later, she found Kenshin looking through his movie collection.

"Do you want to watch Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Oh yes! The first one please. I love Johnny Depp."

"If only he was twenty years younger and not married right?"

"No, he's just someone to look at. I have other guys in mind."

"Really?"

"Yes." She eyed the takeout on the table trying to change the path the conversation was taking. "What's on the menu?"

"Dumplings, noodles, and egg rolls." Kaoru took an egg roll and took a bite. "Sit down." Kenshin motioned. She sat down Indian style on his couch and Kenshin followed suit.

"You know something?" He asked after they ate their silent dinner.

"What?"

"I missed you."

"Me too." She answered as she snuggled up next to him. "I'm done, can we watch the movie?"

"Sure."

By the time the movie was done, Kenshin had his arm around Kaoru and she had her head on his shoulder.

"That will always be one of my favorite movies." Kaoru stated.

"Why?"

"It's something you can never get tired of."

"True, I wish I could do what Depp does without getting in trouble."

"Really? I'm sorry Kenshin but you don't seem piratey."

"I can be!" He defended as Kaoru picked her head back up.

"Not in those clothes."

"They're comfy." He pouted.

"Weirdo." Kenshin grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Anything." He stopped at a news channel and Kaoru swatted his arm. "That's not what I meant."

"You did say anything."

"I know kendo."

"So do I, don't try that threat on me."

"Well, I still don't want to watch it." She stated.

"Okay." He flipped through until he landed on Pride and Prejudice. "This okay?'

"Pride and Prejudice? I didn't know you liked it."

"I don't particularly. Tomoe forced me to watch it with her once."

"Oh, who's your favorite character?"

"Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy's odd. His predicament is funny though."

"Oi, a guy in love trouble isn't funny."

"Okay, but it was an interesting read."

"Yes. Who's your favorite character?" Kenshin asked.

"Lydia's too disobedient, Mary's hardly mentioned, Kitty's cute, Jane is a bit too soft-spoken and Elizabeth is so different. Elizabeth's my favorite."

"I figured as much. You two are quite alike."

"Why so are you to Mr. Bingley." Kaoru added adopting a slight English accent.

"How may I ask?" Kenshin continued the game.

"Well, you are refined and quite the gentleman."

"Then my dear, you have to be Jane because I'd rather you not be my sister-in-law."

"True true." They both laughed before Kenshin spoke up again.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's talk about books." Kenshin turned off the T.V.

"Our favorites?"

"Sure. Have you ever read _The Sun Also Rises_?"

"By Hemmingway?"

"Yes." Kenshin shifted so that his head was in Kaoru's lap before answering.

"Gosh, that was a fun read." He stated sarcastically. "I mean who finds a gory bloody bullfight happy?"

"But didn't you ever want to be an ex-pat? Their life seems so interesting and you have to admit it was fun."

"For a while I guess." Kenshin said as he relaxed. "I love what you're doing with my hair." Kaoru blushed as she realized she was running her hands through his hair.

"I've always wanted to touch it. And by the way, what I'm giving you is a scalp massage."

"Nice to know spontaneous. Have you ever read _Catcher in the Rye_?"

"I love Holden Caulfield. It may sound bad but he's so cool and amazing and he's so sad and it's scary how you can relate to him."

"It is. I read it as a teenager and I remember being thoughtful for weeks. I felt like I was going to be like him unless I did something. I was depressed for a week."

"Well you're not anymore."

"Yes I'm not. So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I came here at seven and it's 10:00 right now."

"We can talk. I haven't seen you in a month."

"Yes." Kaoru thought for a while. "Misao's moving out."

"She and Aoshi got engaged right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw him propose."

"No fair! I'm her best friend."

"Yeah well, he proposed right outside the apartment building and I was coming home so I just happened to see it."

"It's great that she's getting married to the love of her life but it's going to be weird you know? I've always lived with someone."

"You can visit me whenever you want."

"Thanks. But it's so weird how fast everything's changing."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked sitting back up.

"No offense, but we became friends so fast, and Misao's getting married. Sano actually found a serious girlfriend, Sou-chan's back, and I took you to meet Okina. I'm glad we're close but it's scary."

"Kaoru."

"And I know when I lied too. I lied to you on the train and at Okina's house. I haven't made any new friends in a while and it was hard trusting you because I've only known you for five months."

"Kaoru."

"And you know one more thing?" She added as she was on a roll. "I think I like you too." She stopped there and stared Kenshin in the eye. He stared at her dumbfounded.

"What did you just say?"

"I think I might like you."

"Wow." There was an awkward silence until Kaoru decided to speak up.

"If someone told you to kiss me would you?"

"Maybe depends on the situation."

"If I told you to kiss me right now would you do it?" Kenshin answered Kaoru's question by kissing her.

"Did that give you your answer?"

"Maybe. Can we try that again?"

"Only if you promise to have dinner with me tomorrow."

"It depends. Will you be the cook?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the both of us being cooks."

"Then it's a date."

"Yes it is." He answered leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

"Kaoru, what the hell happened last night?"

"Nothing much."

"You came home all goofy from Kenshin's apartment. What's going on?"

"We have a date tonight."

"Oh my gosh! How? When? Give me the details."

"After talking at his apartment. I asked him what he would do if I told him to kiss me and well he kissed me."

"And?" Misao probed.

"We're having dinner together at his apartment." Misao squealed and hugged her friend.

"I know he'll be good to you!"

"Thanks Misao."

Meanwhile Kenshin was talking with Sano.

"I did something." He said into the phone.

"Obviously. Spill, what did you do?"

"I kissed Kaoru and set up a date with her tonight."

"You what?"

"You heard me the first time Sano."

"But how, I mean you two were fighting just yesterday."

"We made up."

"Kenshin." Sano warned.

"I don't want to date her seriously right now though. Shura called me yesterday."

"Ouch. What did she say?"

"She's coming to Japan in a month. We want to resolve things once and for all."

"I see. I'm happy for you and Kaoru."

"Thanks Sano."

"So…"

"So?"

"How far did the kissing go? I may be your friend but I'm her brother first. Kenshin?" There was a dial tone on the other end. "Really now, you didn't have to hang up on me."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I tried to get this story to a closure of sorts and well I hope you like it. Anyway, I hve to study for an A.P. Govt. test so bye. **

**Review (please and thank you)**

**Kaoruhana**

* * *


	9. December

**Hi every one. Sorry about the late update, I'm still juggling school. Anyway, I'd like to take this moment to thank all my reviewers, really you help me so much. I hope this chapter seems good because you finally get to meet Shura-I'll work on her character more for the next chapter I promise! I'll stop now, and let you read.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: December**

Kaoru knocked on Kenshin's door and smiled when he opened it.

"Hi."

"Hey, come on in." She did and noticed the food set up on the dining table.

"You can't expect me to eat all of that."

"Its just food."

"Kenshin, you do realize that's a feast?" Said man laughed before putting an arm around her.

"Can't I make a feast?"

"Well, I thought we were making dinner together."

"I changed my mind. It's not going to be a problem is it?"

"No." She followed him as he led her to the table.

"After you Mademoiselle." Kenshin pulled out a chair as he adopted a slight French accent. "What would you like to eat first?"

"What does the chef recommend?" He had a twinkle in his eye before he pointed to the first dish.

"We shall begin with this Mademoiselle."

* * *

Kaoru smiled as she snuggled up to Kenshin.

"Dinner was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled as he stared at the weather outside. "Do you want to help me put up my Christmas tree?"

"Can I?" Kaoru asked with the giddy excitement of a five year old.

"Of course." Kenshin left to go to his spare bedroom and came out with two boxes: one was long and rectangular, while the other was short and square. He slowly unpacked his fake Christmas tree and set up the stand. Kaoru helped him fix the limbs and they both stood to examine their handiwork.

"That's a nice tree."

"Thanks. I'll be spending Christmas at my Uncle's place though, so there's really no use for it. What about you?"

"This year, Sano and I have to host everyone. So Aunt Sae, Kamatari, his boyfriend, and Okina are all coming here."

"That sounds like fun."

"It will be. Kama-kun makes the best Christmas food."

"Really?" Kenshin helped Kaoru unpack the second box and they got the ornaments out. After decorating the tree with ornaments, Kaoru smiled and took a deep breath.

"You know what I love about Christmas time?"

"What?"

"For one, the cold never gets to you. You don't mind it as much, and for two, you love the smell and things associated with it."

"True." Kenshin turned and put his arms around her again. "You know one thing I love about it?"

"What?"

"You feel so happy inside and you don't know why." He murmured before kissing her.

* * *

Kaoru looked at the time on the clock.

"I don't want to move." She was snuggled up with Kenshin under his warm blanket as they both watched The 25 Days of Christmas on ABC Family.

"You don't have to."

"But-"

"Kaoru, you know you're welcome to spend the night here."

"Yeah but-" she thought about it for a while before giving up. "Okay, you win."

"Yes!" Kenshin stood up and effectively took the blanket off Kaoru.

"Hey!" She frowned at the cold but followed him to the spare bedroom as he began making a bed. Once done, he motioned for Kaoru to sleep and spread the blanket over her.

"Night Kaoru."

"Night Kenshin." He leaned over and kissed her before leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"Scoot over. I'll spend some time with you tonight." Kaoru made room on the small futon and turned to Kenshin when he settled in.

"So what's up with this?"

"Have you ever heard that being closer to a person means you share body heat?"

"I have. Are you cold?" In response, Kenshin lifted his palm and placed it on Kaoru's cheek. "Kenshin those are cold hands!"

"Kaoru." He said as he dropped his hands and his voice turned serious.

"What is it?"

"Shura's coming back."

"Oh." She answered not knowing what else to say.

"We're going to settle things once and for all when she comes back but I want to tell you the story before that." She waited for him to continue encouraging him with a smile.

"We started going out when I was twenty-six. She was twenty-four and we really hit it off. Our relationship turned serious quite fast and I proposed to her two years after we'd been going out." He sighed, playing with the blanket before he spoke up again.

"I didn't know that Shura had met Enishi and that she was cheating on me. When I proposed, she thought that it would be the perfect way to break up with Enishi and end up with me. She kept postponing it and by the time she was ready, she realized she'd fallen in love with Enishi." He stayed silent playing with the blanket before speaking up again. "It was weird hearing her say that to me, but the next thing I knew she disappeared with him. We never called it quits, she just left."

"I'm sorry." Kaoru murmured.

"It's okay. I just felt like telling you before anything happened." He replied as he stared at the wall.

"I'm glad you told me." She smiled at him and snuggled up to him. "Can I meet her when she comes?" Kenshin startled by the question turned to her.

"Sure. I'll take you to meet her." He said after a while.

"Good, now" she pushed him out and smiled cheekily. "Night." Kenshin only smiled before walking to his own room and calling it a night.

* * *

Kaoru held Kenshin's hand as she walked around buying Christmas gifts with him.

"Kenshin, do you think Ayame and Suzu would like that?" She asked pointing to a huge display of stuffed animals.

"Depends on the type." Kaoru walked into the store and Kenshin followed her. "Kaoru, do you want to give them a joint gift?"

"That would be a great idea!" She headed to the area where the largest stuffed animals were and spotted a bear. "Kenshin look this would be perfect for Suzu."

"Sure would." He looked at the toy next to her. "And I think that puppy is perfect for Ayame." The two bought the last of the Christmas gifts and headed out.

"So, are you done with all your shopping?" Kaoru asked as the two walked towards Kenshin's car.

"Almost. There's still one gift I have to get. You?"

"Same. Do you want to meet Aunt Sae when she comes over?"

"Yes, I believe she's the only person I haven't met."

"I think you're right." Kaoru sighed as she looked down at their joined hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Misao's officially moving out the first week of January."

"Kaoru-"

"Kenshin, can you just take me home. I know we were supposed to go out for dinner but-" she paused for a second before continuing, "Actually, I want to go over to Sano's place I haven't seen him in a while." Kenshin sighed before nodding his head and getting into the car after putting their purchased items in the backseat.

"Is there a reason why?"

"I just need to talk to him."

"You can always talk with me."

"I know, but I have to talk out guest arrangements with him. I don't want to put it off cause I'll forget."

"Alright." Kenshin drove out of the mall and headed to Sano's apartment. "Do you want to leave the gifts at my place?"

"No, I think I'll take them with me." Kenshin nodded his head once. The two stayed silent the rest of the drive and only spoke when Kenshin pulled up near Sano's apartment.

"I'll see you later Kenshin." Kaoru stated getting her things.

"Yeah." Kaoru waved bye before walking to her brother's apartment as Kenshin drove away. When she got to Sano's apartment, she knocked on the door and Megumi opened it.

"Hey."

"Hi Kaoru. How are you?"

"Great you?" The younger woman answered walking in and seeing her brother on the couch.

"Fine." Kaoru dumped her things and sat on the couch.

"Sano, we need to talk about living arrangements when Kama-kun and the others come over." She said immediately getting down to business.

"I'll take Kamatari and Chou." Her brother answered.

"So that means I get to sleep on my couch. Nice Sano."

"Sorry Jou-chan. Anyway, why else are you here?"

"I can't have an excuse to see my older brother?" she asked feigning hurt.

"Kaoru," Sano muted the T.V. and turned to look at his sister. "Go to Misao with your guy problems."

"This isn't guy problems, it's girl problems." Sano lifted an eyebrow telling his sister to continue.

"I'm meeting Shura soon."

"When?"

"In a few weeks. I didn't want to bring the subject up around Kenshin because he's very secretive about it."

"You're meeting her?" Sano asked still trying to put his brain around the concept.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"It's just surprising considering what he told me."

"What did he tell you Sano?"

"Nothing."

"Sano."

"Jou-chan, you'll see when you meet her and Enishi." Sighing, Kaoru decided to leave the conversation and turned instead to Megumi starting up a new one.

* * *

Christmas passed and Kaoru loved every minute of it. She was really glad that Ayame and Suzu had enjoyed their gifts and even more happy that Kenshin had enjoyed his. She had finished all that needed to be done, all she had to do was get ready for dinner.

"Kaoru-chan, is something wrong?" Her aunt asked watching her constantly fidget.

"I'm fine. Just nervous."

"About what?"

"It's nothing important." She replied standing up and walking to her bedroom. Kaoru changed into what she deemed comfortable, warm, and appropriate before coming back to the living room.

"Are you going somewhere?" Okina asked from his position next to her.

"Yes, I'm going out with Kenshin." The doorbell rang and Kaoru opened it to see the familiar redhead at the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." She answered. Kaoru bid goodbye to her guests and walked with Kenshin to his car. "What should I expect?"

"Fore Enishi to be an idiot and for Shura to be nice."

"I see." The drive was silent as most of their car rides had been nowadays. When they got to the restaurant, Kaoru got out and walked with Kenshin. She followed him to a table and sat down as he did.

"Hi, I'm Shura, you must be Kaoru."

"Yes." Kaoru held out her hand and the woman shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Kaoru."

"You too." Shura was easy to relax around and Kaoru even managed to have a conversation with Enishi during dinner. At the end, Kenshin excused himself to talk to Shura alone and she sighed as she sat at the table with Enishi.

"Do you know?" he asked suddenly.

"Know what?"

"The story?"

"Yes, he told me a while back."

"And you're okay with it?"

"I don't see why I can't be."

"You seem close to Kenshin." Enishi remarked after a while.

"I suppose you can say we hung out a lot before we started going out. He's my neighbor and well Soujiro just happens to be a good friend of mine."

"You know Sou?"

"Yes, I've known him for ages. What about you? I know how you're related to Kenshin but I don't really know anything else."

"Well, for one, I'm Shura's husband and I broke away from my family after all this happened."

"Why?"

"Did anyone ever tell you you're curious?"

"Many, but you see curiosity killed the cat with nine lives and I'm still on my first one." Enishi stayed silent for a moment before answering her previous question.

"I blamed Kenshin. And you can say I wanted to get away from it all."

"You don't seem to hate him so much now."

"Being a father changes you."

"So what do you do? I mean it's obvious Kenshin took over your job but I'm curious."

"I actually work for a law firm back in Shanghai."

"That's cool, compared to my job."

"Which is?"

"Teaching Biology." Enishi smiled and turned his head as Kenshin and Shura approached.

"Can't be as bad as my job."

* * *

The drive home Kaoru probed Kenshin about his talk.

"So, what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing much. We just caught up on old times."

"That's nice. It's good to see people patch things up."

"It is isn't it." Kaoru hummed for a while as Kenshin kept driving. "Kaoru, what did you and Enishi talk about?"

"Well, we got to know each other better. Did you know he's a lawyer?"

"Yes I did."

"He doesn't look like one."

"Meeting you, the last thought going through anyone's mind would be teacher."

"I'll pretend to not hear that." Kenshin laughed before turning into Kaoru's neighborhood.

"How long are your guests staying?"

"They leave the day after tomorrow. Why?"

"I was thinking we could spend some time together later."

"Maybe this weekend. I have a ton of papers to grade."

"Alright." He parked the car and walked her up to her apartment. "Kaoru, what say you spend some time at my place before going back?"

"Sure, I think I saw a good movie in your movie collection." Chuckling, Kenshin opened the door to his apartment and the two walked in.

* * *

**So what do you think? I think it's decent but not the best. It seems my characters changed a lot. Did they? **

**I'm trying not to be lazy but I can probably do at least one more update before i go to France in November. And then it's probably the ending. Review please and you'll make me happy. Thanks **

**Kaoruhana**


	10. February

**Hi everyone. So yes I know it's been a while and I really don't have any excuses to give except that by the time I sat down to type and upload what I had written, I was too busy admiring Limoges and France and having fun. The trip was awesome btw. I was going to update sooner this week but I was spending time with my best friend- I never said goodbye to her in person before I left. Anyway, I shouldn't keep you from the chapter, here you go.**

**This is getting to the closure: I wonder if anyone can guess what the closure chapter will be about?

* * *

**Chapter 10: February

It had been a while since the dinner with Shura and Enishi. Kaoru's regular work had resumed and she once again faced the pressures of school, only this time it was new semester dilemmas. She walked down to her apartment and was shocked when she saw Shura.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi Kaoru, I was wondering if I could talk with you."

"Sure. I hope you haven't been waiting long." The longer haired girl replied unlocking her apartment door.

"Oh no, Kenshin told me that you would be home late." Kaoru smiled and opened her door letting Shura in before walking in herself. She put her things down and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"A glass of water would be fine." Kaoru nodded, and filled up a glass before walking out of the kitchen.

"So what brings you here?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"I just wanted to get to know you better. It's really hard finding someone who I know and is in my age level here in Tokyo."

"Oh, well what would you like to know?" Kaoru asked sitting down on her couch across from Shura.

"For starters, how about introductions?"

"Well, I'm Kaoru Kamiya. I'm a ninth-grade biology teacher and I teach Kendo at my father's old dojo."

"Kendo?"

"Yes, it's a style called Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu."

"That's really nice." Shura took a sip of her water.

"So why the sudden interest in me?"

"I want a friend in Tokyo. And it looked like you were the easiest to reach so I chose you."

"Oh. So Friends?" Kaoru asked unsure as she held out her hand. Shura smiled before taking it.

"Friends." She replied shaking Kaoru's hand.

* * *

The two newfound friends ordered pizza for dinner, Shura saying that Enishi was in charge of the baby, and learned more about each other. Shura, Kaoru learned, was the bubbly, charismatic, and refined girl that she always wanted to be.

"So, how did you meet Kenshin?" Shura asked as Kaoru served the pizza.

"He was my brother's ex-roommate and stayed with him when he first moved to Tokyo."

"Oh."

"Then I found out he was my neighbor and Sou-chan's cousin." Kaoru continued as she eagerly helped herself to pizza.

"So you've been close for a while?"

"Since August. And it's now February. Let's see that's six months."

"It'll be Valentines soon."

"Can you believe it?" Kaoru asked musing at the idea of time. "It just flies by."

"It always does. Three years ago, I never thought of being a mother, let alone coming back."

"Why did you leave?" The younger woman asked her interest piqued.

"I was stupid, scared, and I think I needed to know that I wouldn't feel guilty about giving Kenshin up. I guess you could say I took the easy way out and ran away." Shura stared at her pizza slice. "But I'm glad. I think all three of us needed that time to reflect and move on, and I'm really glad we did." Kaoru smiled and reached for another slice when her phone rang.

"Excuse me." She picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kaoru, it's me Misao."

"What's up?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing yet except grading papers. Why?"

"Megumi's planning a surprise birthday party for Sano."

"But his birthday's tomorrow."

"I know but you know Megumi. She's always crazy. By the way Aoshi and I picked a wedding date."

"Really?"

"Yes, June fifteenth. We figure, it's not too early into summer, but it's warm. There are no big weather threats and schools are already out for vacation."

"Nice to know my best friend still cares about me."

"I am your best friend after all. What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Anyway, do you have a list of bridesmaids?"

"No I don't. You think we can talk about it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, where are we meeting?"

"Megumi said something about your apartment since she lives with Sano and Aoshi's doing some work tomorrow."

"Alright. Want me to tell Kenshin?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"So I'll expect you tomorrow morning."

"Bright and early, it shames me to know that you've lost your manners since I've moved out."

"I actually think I gained them back Misao. Now I have a guest waiting so bye."

"Bye." Kaoru heard a click and hung up.

"Your best friend I presume?" Shura asked as Kaoru hung up.

"Yes, she's getting married in June."

"That's nice. Tell her congratulations for me."

"I will."

* * *

After Shura left, Kaoru had desperately tried tidying up her apartment and called it a night. The next day she took her place at Kenshin's door. It may have been five in the morning but she cared less as she knocked on it. She waited patiently for five minutes before knocking again. Kaoru heard someone inside walking to the door, and said door opened a few moments later.

"Hello?" asked a groggy-eyed Kenshin.

"Are you coming over today?"

"Yes." Kenshin stared at her waiting for an explanation.

"Your alarm clock works." Kenshin blinked his eyes before motioning her inside. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he walked back out to the living room Kaoru was curled up on the sofa watching reruns on TV.

"So why'd you wake me up?" he asked nudging her aside so he could sit down. "I mean, it's obvious your Christmas present works."

"You're right."

"Huh?"

"I didn't come here to tell you the clock worked." Kaoru stated turning her attention away from the TV. "I came to tell you that my big brother is turning thirty today."

"And?"

"Megumi and Misao are coming to plan his surprise birthday party at my apartment, but I don't like that idea, so I was wondering would it be okay if we hosted it here?"

"Come again?"

"Can we host Sano's surprise birthday party here?"

"Sure, who's coming?"

"I don't know, just friends I guess."

"Okay." Kenshin turned his attention to the television screen before asking another question. "What time are Misao and Megumi coming over?"

"Misao said early, so that could be anywhere from six to eight."

"Go get changed, I'll make breakfast. Is there anything particular you want?" The redhead asked standing up.

"Toaster."

"I have used that present enough Kaoru."

"Pancakes?" she asked sheepishly.

"Chocolate-chip?"

"You're the best Kenshin."

* * *

Misao knocked on the door again.

"Misao, she's over at Kenshin's I tell you." Yelled a frustrated Megumi. The petite girl finally went to the other door and knocked. The door was immediately opened by a perky Kaoru.

"Misao, you're here."

"I would've been here earlier if someone told me they changed the location."

Kaoru mouthed a sorry before stepping aside and letting the other two in. Kenshin was sitting on the sofa and greeted the other two as they came in. Megumi immediately got down to business.

"Okay, since its 8:30 now, let's say we have five or six hours to plan and get this thing organized. I already called everyone yesterday."

"And who is everyone?" Kenshin asked.

"Let's see: you, me, Sano of course, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Sou, Tae, Tsubame, and Yahiko. That's ten people I think."

"It is ten." Misao replied.

"Anyway," the older women continued, "let's start. Food-one kind or many?"

"Pizza only." The other three replied.

"Okay, so that's done. What kind?"

"Cheese, Pepperoni, and Mushroom." Karou replied listing off her brother's favorite pizza toppings in order.

"Great, who wants to be in charge of that?"

"Me!" Misao yelled. "How many?"

"Two of each." Megumi answered already moving on. "Okay, so cake-I'm thinking pound cake, Kenshin can I use your kitchen to make it?"

"Sure."

"Music?" Megumi asked moving on.

"Techno and Beatles, the two things Sano should never forget!" Misao and Kaoru put in.

"Why those two?" The planner asked.

"We grew up with it." Kaoru explained already volunteering for the job of getting music together. "And I'll help Kenshin with decorations."

"Okay, so let's figure out what the decorations will be. Who wants to go shopping for them?"

"How about everyone?" Kenshin suggested. Everyone agreed and soon the apartment was empty.

* * *

Kenshin burst out laughing as he heard Kaoru sing.

"Wow, you sure do sing great."

"Kenshin you have five seconds to redeem yourself for sounding sarcastic."

"For what?" Megumi replied from the kitchen. "You really did sing bad Kaoru, admit it."

"Is no one on my side?" the girl in question asked as she was at the computer. Kaoru had already gotten the music ready and was now playing the songs as she helped Kenshin decorate.

"Here, let me try." Kenshin stated as he stood on a chair fixing streamers. Kaoru played the song over and Kenshin sang along.

"You sing nice!" she announced when he was done.

"Well that's a duo," Misao said as she wrapped her gift to Sano, "A duo that can partially sing." Karou glared at her best friend before changing the topic away from her singing abilities.

"When's everyone arriving?"

"Soon." Megumi replied as the doorbell rang. She opened it and was greeted by four new visitors: Soujiro, Tae, Yahiko, and Tsubame: Yahiko's long-term friend.

* * *

"So, everyone I would like to announce that Aoshi and I have chosen a date for the wedding." Misao announced as everyone lounged about in the living room. The apartment had been decorated, lunch had been eaten, and now everyone was just lounging around for a while-two hours exactly, Sano was set to arrive at four.

"Planning!" Megumi yelled calling all the girls over to one side of the living room. "So Misao what do you have so far?"

"Well, both Aoshi and I decided that Kaoru should be the maid of honor," here Misao turned to her best friend, "and we decided to make Sano the best man."

"So all of us are bridesmaids?" Megumi asked referring to herself, Tae and Tsubame.

"Yes! I need you here to ensure that my wedding goes off without a glitch."

"Alright, do you have any idea where it will be held?" Misao sheepishly scratched her head.

"All we decided on was the date."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tae asked jumping in. "I think it's about time we got this planning started." The girls spent the remaining time making lists of things they would need and the guys-they just watched T.V. trying to ignore the excitement from the other side of the room.

* * *

Sano sighed. He knocked on Kenshin's door after a day with Aoshi. Just when he thought he could return to Megumi, Aoshi had to drag him off. Sano had nothing against meeting Kenshin, he just wanted to spend his birthday with his girlfriend. Growing frustrated at the fact that Kenshin refused to open the door, Sano finally let himself in. The sight that greeted his eyes was not what he expected.

"What is this?"

"Happy birthday Sano." Megumi answered giving him a kiss. "I hope you like your party."

"Thanks." The rooster-head mumbled still surprised. "That's sweet of you."

"It wasn't only me. Look at all these people; they helped too." Sano smiled at his friends.

"Thanks guys."

Kaoru and Misao tackled him next.

"Sano, I have something important to announce." Misao said as soon as she let go.

"What is it?"

"Aoshi and I picked a date for the wedding June 15th."

"Congrat-"

"That's not all." Misao continued, "We also decided to make you the best man." Sano cracked a huge smile and pulled Misao into a hug.

"Thanks weasel, that makes me happy."

"Oi, watch who you're calling a weasel." Misao huffed deciding to let go on the punishment since it was his birthday. "Now you better be dancing to the songs."

* * *

Kenshin smiled as everyone left.

"That was fun."

"It was." Kaoru replied as they sat on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Sleep. It's late and I just remembered I don't have school tomorrow."

"You don't?"

"Optional teacher workday. I need my sleep."

"Then sleep you shall."

"Yeah." Kaoru got up and headed into Kenshin's room.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked following her.

"Sleeping."

"That's my bed."

"So? If you want to sleep on a bed so bad, go use mine." Kaoru huffed out as she settled under the covers.

"Oh no, that's my bed. Move over missy." Kaoru sighed but complied and snuggled up to the redhead when he got in.

"Sano said he's going to ask Megumi to move in with him."she said after a while.

"Really?"

"Yes, to think Sou and Tae live together, , Aoshi and Misao do, and now them. I feel like we're left out of it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but we're neighbors and-" Kaoru stifled another yawn and closed her eyes.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to move in with me?" The blue eyed girl opened her eyes and stared at Kenshin.

"Can we wait until spring break?"

"Sure."

* * *

**So this chapter has quite a few glitches.**

** I won't have a lot of homework after all my make-up work is done (I can't complain I brought that on myself) next week so hopefully I can update. It helps that I actually know what the end of the story is like. **

**Anyway-if you want to know more about my trip-visit my profile.**

**Has anyone seen the _Twilight_ movie? I get to see it tomorrow with my best friend! I'm excited! And guess what? I ordered my cap and gown- I am one step closer to graduating! YES!**

**Now enough about me-why don't you tell me what you liked about this chapter? Please and thank you ^_^**

**Kaoruhana  
**


	11. Summer

**Hi everyone, here it is: the ending: I hope you like it, love it and have enjoyed my story.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 11: Summer

"So, fancy seeing you here Kaoru."

"I am the maid of honor Kenshin."

"Nice to know, I have to keep that in mind when the reception ends." Kaoru shot her boyfriend a look before staring at the newlyweds.

"They are so meant for each other."

"And what makes you say that?" Kenshin had moved so that he was standing next to her with his arm around her waist.

"Look at them, they're so cute together."

"Well, why don't we join them?" Kaoru stared at her date before nodding. They smiled dancing to tunes that they knew and at a sudden song change, Kenshin felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I take my sister for a spin?"

"No, go ahead." Kenshin relinquished his hold on his girlfriend and gave her up to her brother.

"So what's up with the sudden dancing mood?" Kaoru asked as her brother began dancing with her.

"I just lost one sister; why not spend some time with my other one before I lose her too."

"Cut the sentimental bullcrap Sano."

"OK, but am I really that bad of a dance partner?"

"You were."

"What changed?" her brother asked, leaning back to look at her face.

"Megumi cured you of your two-left feet syndrome." Sano protested in outrage before continuing to dance with his sister. "Sano?"

"Hmm?"

"Life is spontaneous isn't it?"

"Spontaneous?"

"It's bam: Hi, I'm here and then suddenly it's like look this is my friend friendship, my girlfriend love-"

"Why is life a guy?"

"Cause I said so. Anyway and then it's like: dude I got to go."

"Nice interpretation."

"But still doesn't it seem true?"

"I guess it does." Sano sighed and let go of his sister. "Let's go back to our dates okay?"

* * *

"Turn those annoying lights off." Kaoru growled. For the past quarter of an hour, she had been unsuccessfully trying to get back to sleep.

"No can do Karou, you promised me you'd spar with me today." Kaoru peeked an eye open and stared at Kenshin.

"Why are you here?"

"I already stated my reasons. Now get up and get ready." Kaoru glared at her boyfriend and settled into bed.

"Make me." She was completely unprepared for what Kenshin did next. He pulled the covers off so she lay there vulnerable to the cold and dangling precariously off the bed.

"You're evil."

"I love you too." Grumbling Kaoru walked to her closet, grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom. When she came out, she noticed that her boyfriend was making pancakes.

"How did you get in?"

"Misao gave me a key."

"When?"

"Before she left on her honeymoon." Kenshin placed pancakes on the plates he had ready and smiled at her. "Hungry?"

"Yes." The two ate a quiet breakfast before Kaoru suggested they go to the dojo. When they got to the dojo, the early summer heat was kicking in: the kind where it felt warm and muggy in the morning signaling a hot afternoon.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kenshin asked when they made their way inside.

"I don't know, how about some sparring practice?"

"Sure."

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she stretched on her sofa. She felt that outdoorsy feeling that came with summer: Okina used to always complain about his granddaughter's love of being outside. She decided that it would be good to go somewhere and stood up thinking of getting Kenshin. There was a knock on the door and Kaoru opened it to greet Megumi.

"Hey Megumi."

"Hey Kaoru, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm about to go outside."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure but why?" Megumi walked in and sighed.

"Sano's being moody and I wanted some company." The younger girl grabbed her purse and settled into a comfortable pair of flip-flops before nodding to Megumi. The two walked to a nice outdoor café about fifteen minutes from the apartment.

"So, how's life?" Kaoru asked breaking the ice once they were seated.

"Great, but tiring. Ever since I graduated, I've been assaulted with work: I specifically requested this entire week off."

"Oh."

"And it doesn't help that Sano and I haven't spent much time with each other for a while."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Kaoru, I live with him-I can talk to him all the time."

"Megumi, look, don't talk to me if you and my brother are having relationship problems: it's just awkward."

"Sorry, so what do you want to do?"

"Anything that allows me to be outside."

"How about a walk after dinner?"

"That sounds great."

* * *

When Kaoru returned home around nine, Kenshin was waiting for her outside her door.

"I just got asked the weirdest thing by Sano."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's weird weird."

"How?" Kaoru asked as she opened the door and walked into her apartment with Kenshin following.

"You'll see. Anyway I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to move in with me? I just figured it's the next step and all. I mean we've already made out and been to each other's apartments so …" Kenshin looked sheepishly at the floor.

"On three conditions."

"Three conditions?"

"Yes. One, you are the cook, two, we move into this apartment, and three-" she paused here trying to think of a way to continue. "Three will come later."

"That's fine." Kenshin answered as he sat on the couch. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Movie?"

* * *

Kaoru smiled at the picture she saw. Sneaking out of the room, she returned with a camera and quickly snapped a photo of father and son. Kenshin looked up at the flash and smiled at his wife.

"Is this how you greet your husband?"

"Yes, especially when he's having his rare father son time." She replied walking over. "How is he?"

"He just went back to sleep. Here." Kenshin handed the sleeping baby to Kaoru who held her son tightly.

"He's so much like you."

"Only in looks. I know Kenji's going to grow up with your feisty attitude and that's all you need to know." He gave his wife a quick peck on the lips and left the room. Kaoru put Kenji in his crib, and after turning his baby monitor on, followed her husband's example.

She saw him on the sofa and joined him.

"So, how did the girls night out go?" He asked.

"Great, but you know me; I was too worried about my two redheads so I left early."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Kaoru muttered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go to bed."

"Bed?"

"We hardly get any sleep anymore with that little monster around."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru slapped his arm and said man winced.

"Kenji kept pulling my hair all day." The older redhead defended.

"That's just his way of showing his affection."

"It still hurts." Kaoru laughed and leaned Kenshin so that his head was in her lap.

"You know you give the best scalp massages?" he stated as she began. Kaoru lightly slapped him again.

"And who else gives you those?"

"No one, I'm just saying."

"You better be." Kenshin leaned up on his elbows giving his wife a kiss.

"I love you Kaoru."

* * *

**So how is everyone? I know I'm great but sad to leave the story and yet oddly happy that I finished it. I'd like to thank each and every single reviewer (poems2songs, Generated Anamoly, miniwoo, Reignashii, Celestial Raven, flaming-amber to name a few) for your reviews: speaking of which: poems2songs: thanks for reviewing each and every chapter, it's much appreciated.**

**Anyway, how was the ending? Please let me know! I have to finish two other stories but might post up one-shots of Ruroken from time to time before writing another full story.**

**Thanks again**

**Kaoruhana  
**


End file.
